Deadly Beauty
by Sachiko26
Summary: Kagome, a deadly beauty with a second degree black belt, is forced to deal with an arrogant bastard, family life, and the burdens of being a teenager during her senior year in high school. Inu/Kag, AU
1. Enemies

Deadly Beauty by Sachiko Hiskae

Deadly Beauty by Sachiko Hiskae

Summary: Kagome, a deadly beauty with a second degree black belt, is forced to deal with an arrogant bastard, family life, and the burdens of being a teenager.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but use them because they are fantastic.

Chapter One: Enemies

The sun rose in the distance casting rays of light onto the sleeping inhabitants the city. Small flowers opened their soft petals to welcome in the needed sun. Birds awoke and began their morning songs. The light shone through the glass window into the room of Kagome Higurashi. As she turned in her bed, her jet-black hair fell aside revealing a soft white oval face. She moved her hands to her eyes to shield them from the offending light and to rub the nonexistent sleep that held her eyelids down. Blinking a few times, she bent over and looked at the clock on the side of her bed. It read 5:00 AM. Kagome let out a gigantic yawn before deciding to swing her body over the side of her bed to make a trip to her closet.

Fifteen minutes later Kagome stood in her black shorts and black t-shirt standing at the top of the steps to the shrine. She gave a sigh and started her routine jog down the many steps and through the winding streets of the city.

Kagome Higurashi considered herself an average seventeen-year-old senior high school student with nothing special to offer the world. She was not famous or rich, she was not the prettiest or smartest, actually most people did not even know her name. The only thing that set her apart from all the rest of the giggling, flirty girls of her generation was her love for martial arts. She lived, slept, and breathed tae kwon do. It was one of her main reasons to wake up in the morning and the last thing she thought about at night. Many might think of this as an unusual hobby and even too violent of a hobby for a girl, but say that to Kagome and they'll get an earful.

Kagome's labored breathing sped up as she finished the last part of her hour-long jog by sprinting up the steps of the shrine. She sat down on the topmost step and leaned against one of the wooden supports of the shrine entrance. Her breathing slowed to a soft whoosh of air going in and out. The sun rose higher and higher in the sky signaling to Kagome it was time to start her chores. She rose leaning against the entrance still looking once more at the waking city then turning her back and headed towards the house.

It took almost two hours to finish the daily doings of the Higurashi shrine. It needed to be kept in tip-top shape to keep its reputation of being the best shrine in the city of Tama, but their title was in no jeopardy considering there were only two other shrines in the city. Her grandfather was the one that chided Kagome and her brother, Souta, to continue the up-keep of the shrine. It was the single most important thing in his life that represented countless generations of Higurashi and it overjoyed him that he was able to bestow it upon his grandchildren, as was the tradition of the Higurashi family.

Kagome had just put away her broom as her mother called her in for breakfast. Kagome closed the shed and made her way to her house when a sound more annoying then anything in the world buzzed into her head like a fly that would not leave you alone.

"Ah Higurashi, cleaning your shrine, finally you know your rightful place as a women, behind a broom." Kagome made a sharp turn, ending up staring into two golden eyes doubled over with amusement at his joke. He was leaning against the entrance of the shrine. His midnight black hair laced with snow-white tresses blew around his head wildly and his tapped his fingers flexing his well-chiseled arm.

"You are so hilarious Mr. Takahashi, " Kagome managed to get out without spitting in his face with disgust. Ever since she began to practice tae kwon do at Crescent Moon Studio, InuYasha Takahashi had always loved to goad her to the edge of insanity. From the first day she started, he tortured her because he was her senior by one belt. At present time she was a second-degree black belt, he a third degree and he would never let her forget for one moment. One mere remark that offended him or put him down in anyway would earn her enough push-ups that would last a regular person a lifetime.

"You know if you don't take your role as a woman seriously then you should be training because I have noticed that lately you are letting yourself go. Start toning up because you remind me of a white belt, but you know with the way your forms are and attitude or lack of, you might as well be a white belt," he snickered again at his comment.

"I will take your advice into mind, _sir_. I need to go now. I will see you tonight." Out of respect, she made a small bow to him and he waved her away like a peasant. She shot daggers into his head before turning and walking to her house. He stared back at her watching the flames in her eyes dance around, and he loved the fact that he caused her to become crazy with rage. He smiled to himself and continued with his morning jog.

'His arrogance could fill a mansion and more and laughing at his own damn joke? Who does that? Stupid ass.' She mumbled more curses under her breath as she made her way to the house. Kagome slammed the door to the house and gave the same abuse to the door to her bathroom. She turned on the shower and let it heat up while she prepared to get in. Instantly, the warm water soothed her muscles from the run and calmed her down enough so she could forget InuYasha.

"Kagome, dear, could you hurry up?" a voice said drifting in through the door, "I need to take a quick shower before going to work."

"No problem mom" Kagome turned off the shower, dried up, and dressed quickly. She tried whenever she could to help her mom out even with the littlest things. Her mom, Mitsuka has never had the easiest life. It all went downhill for her after she married Kagome's father, Shutaka Higurashi. At first, he appeared the sweetest guy you could meet, but after you dig past his outer shell you find a core of deceit and lies. Convinced by his articulate words, Mitsuka was coaxed into marriage, but upon their first year of supposed happiness, she uncovered his secrets. He was a hard-core drug and alcohol addict, not to mention abusive when he was high and/or drunk. Somehow, they still ended up with two children, Kagome and Souta, but as time went on, the worse his obsession got. Mitsuka finally decided enough was enough and filed for a divorce. Her children were very young and she knew it would have an adverse effect on their lives, but overall it would be a positive change. This was all Kagome knew about her mother's life and when she was younger she resented her mother a lot for sending her father away, but she realized that he needed help and that was the only way for him to get it. But still she couldn't help but wish he were with her.

Kagome staggered out of the bathroom trying to balance all of her clothes in her arms. She passed her mom on the way out and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and proceeded to her room.

Breakfast was a small muffin and then off to school. She walked to school because she knew her mom was too stressed for time to drive her and that taking the bus was expensive even though it was only seventy-five cents a trip. Yes, she believed that was expensive because she was a frugal person. Anyway, the trip was only about a thirty-minute walk and could be very pleasant if she avoided the route with all the traffic and crazy suicidal bikers, trying to dodge speeding cars, racing to school.

Kagome walked to her locker, then gathered her books, and went to class. Kagome had a very unique perspective on school. She had the usual teenage attitude about school being boring but also school was a very important part of her life. Her education was a way to escape out of the shadows of her past. If she had good grades then nothing will be able to hold her down. Currently, she was part of the top ten in the school and if she was able to hold down this position for the rest of the year she could become valedictorian and get a full scholarship to a medical college. Ironic, that a girl who could beat up people wanted to help people get better? Yes. Did she care? No.

School was a boring daily routine. There wasn't much her school offered that was interesting. In the way of her social life in high school, there wasn't much. Her real friends at school were limited. Most people she talked to were just acquaintances even then she still could not help but feel withdrawn and secluded from everyone else, but most of the time it did not matter to her.

"Hey Kagy!" said an overly excited boy waving frantically to Kagome as she walked into her math class. Considering it was calculus, she believed no person should act as happy as her friend. He came over to her and pulled her arm so she followed him to their table.

"Where's the fire, Shippo?" She sat down across from him in the uncomfortable wooden school seats.

"Kagy, I have so much to tell you, first there is this one part and it was so good, and then at the mall, but you can't forget at the café, then the alley…"

"What Shippo? What was that? Timmy's stuck in the well and Lassie is going to save him?" Shippo stopped in mid-gesture and glared at her while refolding his arms so they crossed over his chest. Shippo, although a senior, was very small for his age making what was suppose to be a menacing look into more of a 'child not getting the candy they wanted' look. Since the first time she met Shippo, she had always looked at him as a little kid because of his height. For that reason she started to get to know him more and from the beginning they hit it off. They became close friends, almost like brother and sister.

She began to laugh at her little joke and his glare continued. She rustled his short light brown, spiked hair from across the table and told him to continue. While methodically placing his hair back into the 'cool' look, he caught her up on all the latest gossip.

As Shippo finished telling Kagome about the last piece of news, a girl with long jet black, waist length hair walked up to their table.

"So another freshman girl pregnant. What is happening to our youth? Don't they know to always have protection?" She then pulled out a condom from her back pocket and said, "See look at me I'm always prepared!" Kagome quickly swiped the rubber from the girl's out stretched hand and looked around to make sure no one heard or saw what took place.

"Sango, you can't just do that in the middle of a classroom!" Kagome whispered. Sango slid into the seat next to her and replied.

"And why not? The teachers should be happy I'm doing it with safety. You'll never find me with out it." Sango could see Kagome getting flustered about the subject and decided to continue because it was good entertainment. "Even when I was little my mom always would tell me 'You can hug, you can kiss, you can suck, you can fuck

but never forget your rubber duck'. She actually just meant rubber but my mom wanted it to rhyme so she added duck. You know now that I think about it that is a weird rhyme maybe I should make a new one." Luckily, their teacher walked in the room and yelled out an assignment for the class to begin. Kagome may have hated work but this time she was happy because it stopped Sango from making up a new rhyme. Kagome wasn't naïve and knew sex was apparent everywhere. Still she was taught growing up that sex was a special act between to people who love each other (you all know the story) so to hear it being referred to so casually made her a little embarrassed.

Other than math class the day was boring, as expected. Her walk home was brief but took longer because today she had to stop at her little brother's school to pick him up and walk him home. They discussed their usual things on the way home and instinctively after they got home they went to do their chores.

**Later That Night**

Kagome placed her bag full of sparring gear and her uniform next to the door so she could leave without any hindrance after she finished cleaning the dishes. Her mom was still at work. She worked two jobs a day otherwise they would not have enough money to support themselves. Kagome yelled up the stairs to see if her Grandpa was awake.

"Gramps, I'm leaving to the Studio and Souta is taking a shower. I'll be back in a few hours." She heard a few mumbles, which by now she knew meant 'okay'. That was all she needed to hear before she went out the door and down the shrine steps.

The sun was setting in the distance and let off a pinkish glow on the city. It was a very pretty sight and she would have loved to take it in more but she was itching to spar tonight with InuYasha, his comments still fresh in her mind. Luckily enough, her studio was a few minutes walk away and she would be able to fulfill her wish soon enough.

She walked into the Crescent Moon Studio and strolled past the training mats and dojo entrances to set her bag down in the hall adjacent to the mats. Her studio was not the biggest, most modernized place in the city but it was well known for the fighters it had produced that have gone on to be the best in the country. On its walls, were pictures honoring the founders of martial arts and the past masters of the dojo. It was a very simple place, painted in an eggshell white with black trim. Mirrors were attached to the walls facing the training mats so that the trainers could watch their moves and critique themselves as needed. There was a small desk from which the secretary could work from scheduling new comers and serving the needs of current students as well. Aside from the desk and hall, two basic rooms took up the rest of the place, one twice as big as the other.

Students were already on the mats stretching for the grueling work they knew waited for them. Kagome put on her uniform in a precise manner following the same procedure with her belt. She had to make sure it was perfect because she prided herself on her rank at the Studio and had to live up to her rank in all aspects including trivial things such as the way her belt looked.

She finished with the more nonessential details then walked up to the entrance of her dojo and did the customary, respectful bow then entered. She went into a corner to place her bag down and began her stretches. Halfway through her regular stretching routine, she heard a loud bang and flood of voices enter. Without even looking up, she knew who it was and in response rolled her eyes to the comment that he said.

"…and so I said you can't knock down the shelter " he said with a flash of his smile to the younger girls who were following him and hanging on his every word. InuYasha had a way of entrancing the lower belts of the Studio, which were mostly girls with no skill or desire for the sport that they have signed up for. That was why Kagome didn't really have friends that she talked to a lot at the studio, only acquaintances. She believed that the only reason the lower belts were there was to see and be with the legendary InuYasha and that angered her that they were abusing her special sport for social gain. Even though she was a bit mad about it, she couldn't help but grin a little bit because her anger for the girls just made it all that more sweet when she sparred one on one with each of them.

She put on her sparring gear excluding shin guards and chest gear. Because she was a black belt she didn't have to put on full gear like the lower belts did. The clock was close to 6:30 and a small Asian man bowed in and scurried to the front of the class, commanding everyone to line up. The line up consisted of teenagers and a few preteens who sat according to their belt ranking. Kagome was second in line and InuYasha first. Again, the small man commanded their attention. Everyone stood up straight and waited for the next command.

From an outsider's point of view, it would look very unusual to see such a small man teaching a class of bigger and taller kids, but size is not everything. This short Japanese man, Mr. Hara, was much, much more than he seemed. If he wanted to, he could beat every student in a one on one fight and his knowledge on martial arts was so extensive that it would be a wonder if any encyclopedia could out do him. In his younger years, he even became the number one fighter in the country and held that position for many years. As he got older he decided to settle down and open up a studio so he could pass on what he knew to the generations of the future.

He bowed to everyone when silence was absolute around the class. Mr. Hara's session had officially started. As it was customary on Mondays, people were paired up so they could spar, but today he had a special treat.

"Today class, we will deviate from the normal and do something that most will feel uncomfortable with, but I feel it is necessary to place others in positions that will test their skills. Miss Oisha with Miss Tomoha, Mister Dehila with Mister Hoyisho…," this continued as he walked down the line and finally ended with, "Mister Takahashi with Miss Higurashi. Class, shake hands and introduce yourself to your opponent if you have never met each other. Now all to the sides and when I call your pair walk to the middle and prepare to spar."

InuYasha and Kagome eyed each other with the hunger of a crazy animal that has been denied a meal. Rarely did the two get a chance to face off because all the lower belts loved to fawn over him, never letting him rest, and because all the higher belts knew that when the two got together it was like the atomic bomb in Hiroshima all over again. Ten minutes went by and other pairs went up and back with nothing but lack-luster kicks and unenthusiastic yells.

"Takahashi and Higurashi." Immediately, all attention was on the two. Both walked to the center of the room. "Now charriot! Kyung yeh!" As they bowed they never took their eyes off of each other and the desire to be victorious seemed to be consuming their minds. "Ready…," Kagome's heart was beating wildly a small grin creeping across her face and in response he flashed one back to her, "Fight!"

Kagome took advantage of his cockiness, which still shone on his face from his smile, and did a quick round house kick to his stomach with enough power to let him know she wasn't playing around. The clear shot and strength of the kick shocked him. His footing faltered a bit and you could hear a round of 'oh no' from his followers. He took up his fighting stance again and charged going for her head. Kagome ducked from his jab and quickly moved sideways, away from the cross. InuYasha yelled loudly and stomped on the floor in front of her, faking a kick. Startled only slightly, she countered with a feigned sidekick, causing him to block for what he thought she was aiming for. As he fell for Kagome's feint, she changed the sidekick into a roundhouse to his now exposed head. The blow made him fall back and stagger. He was getting angry now. He couldn't let a lower belt especially a girl beat him. He got up and started to circle the mat in cat like moves. Kagome mirrored his actions, their eyes never breaking contact.

InuYasha positioned his body into what he calculated as her next move. Just as he predicted, she came in with front kick and in response he jumped up pushing off with his right foot and while coming down from the jump blocked her kick with his left foot and simultaneously side kicked her with the right. Kagome took a sharp intake of breath. Her harsh breathing could be heard throughout the silent room. All eyes were on Kagome wondering what she would do next. She thought to herself the blow he made was going to leave a bruise but she didn't care too much and readjusted herself.

Mr. Hara's eyes twinkled, watching his two best fighters go at it, though no one noticed, the state being that everyone was staring, fully absorbed with the match. Every time his two best fighters had a face off he couldn't help but be amused by the sight. It made an old man proud to watch his own teachings being put to action by his two best fighters and with knowledge only an old man could have he knew that the greatest fighters also made the best lovers.

More exchanges were made and soon enough both InuYasha and Kagome were breathing heavily with sweat beginning to form on the sides of their faces. Kagome could hear her heart pound and feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins. She ran towards him and he braced himself for another front kick but with the agility and speed of only a top martial artist, she leaped into the air and did a flying kick towards InuYasha. He slid out of the way just in time but right after she landed she did a back kick into his stomach as he turned to face her. Kagome couldn't help but let a smile slip through even if it was tiring it was all worth it to see the look of surprise on his face.

InuYasha took advantage of the small break from Kagome's attacks and did a tornado kick and ended with three punches in line through the middle of her body but before he could finish his combination she did a crescent kick knocking his hands out of alignment. Both were tired as you could tell from the lax stances they both held. To give a little more leeway for them to catch their breath they both attacked each other at the same time with a basic yet powerful front kick throwing each other off balance. By this time, they were both perspiring profusely but it wouldn't stop them. They were about to retaliate but Mr. Hara walked over and called stop.

It was very obvious to all that InuYasha and Kagome wanted badly to continue sparring each other but neither would dare to go against their sensei's orders. They bowed to each other and he told them to shake hands. Kagome walked up to InuYasha with suspicion and shook hands with him. He stared her down neither one of their gazes were wavering. With one more exchange of stares then both turned on their heels and walked to their respected sides.

Class continued and ended way too fast for Kagome's taste. She packed up her stuff and quickly left before the halls became crowded with other students. The cold rush of night air hit Kagome's face as she opened the doors leaving the studio. She loved that feeling and wouldn't trade anything for it. She took a big gulp of air and then continued back to her house.

Half-way home she could hear accelerated footsteps behind her.

"Higurashi, wait up," Kagome rolled her eyes back, but decided to stop anyway. He caught up easily and stood in front of her. "I just wanted to say you did pretty well for a girl going up against someone like me. I know you must have been terrified but you handled yourself well." Kagome tried to hold it in but couldn't and started laughing.

"You are so full of yourself."

"Even if I am, you got to admit I do have the right to be."

"I think you have the right to jump in front of car, save me the effort." She kept walking and just decided to ignore his presence. InuYasha promptly hastened his steps and grabbed her shoulder and pulled her head towards him. He dipped his head towards her ear and whispered into it.

"Higurashi, your boldness and fire entices me but even so you should be more respectful to your senpai." His voice and closeness sent shivers down her spine. She felt him release his grip and heard his footsteps go off in the other direction. She took a minute to compose herself before continuing on her way.

**Later that Night**

Kagome eased herself into the steaming bathtub. She could feel the bruises on her body and already saw the blue and black marks forming. She thought back on her fight and realized that she hadn't had a fight like that in a while. He seemed to drive her to the brink but at the same time he brought out the better fighter in her. She felt a little disgusted to think of him in a positive light but reflecting on her feelings she couldn't help but feel… interested.

**Next day**

Kagome awoke to the loud sound of the annoying buzzer. She slammed the snooze button quickly and collapsed into the coolness of her soft pillow. She had one of the worst nights of sleep with a particularly ugly nightmare of an annoying man with white and black hair. She turned over and sighed while pulling her sheet over her head. Her body relaxed against the cool material, preparing itself to fall back into slumber when Kagome's door was opened.

"Kagy, time to get up."

"Go away Souta. I'm tired."

"Kagy, come on you are going to be late if you take too long."

"Souta, go a-w-a-y!"

"Alright you are forcing me to do this." She heard him take a deep breath and his footsteps started to hastily head for her bed. Five seconds before he reached her she figured out what he was going to do, but it was too late. He leaped up off the floor and slammed his body on to hers.

"SOUTA STOP!" Souta ignored her and grabbed her feet, and using all the strength left in him, he tickled her. Her body convulsed with fits of laughter. It took her a full thirty seconds of torture before she could regain some composure and go in for an attack. She flipped over to the side and threw him off balance then got him into a headlock for a major nugie. This was how Mitsuka found them.

"Souta, Kagome! Get ready for school now!" They stopped and answered back with a 'yes mom' but the minute she left the room they continued their fight.

"Now you two!" Kagome released Souta from her killer headlock. He backed away from her and rubbed his neck and head.

"You know sis if I didn't know you were a girl, I'd think you were a guy because of your grip." She threw a pillow at his head, which he dodged.

"Shut up, munchkin." He laughed and left the room.

Kagome dressed in her usual causal wear, throwing up her hair in a ponytail. No makeup for her, she believed that her natural skin was more beautiful than anything makeup could do. With one more brush of her hair, she grabbed her backpack and went downstairs and out the door to school. Souta walked with his friends in the morning so she didn't have to wait up for him.

Kagome walked through the halls, actually early for once in her life, to her locker. She switched out books and binders and went over all the homework she was supposed to have done by that time. She was brought out of her mental checking, by the echoing sound of hyena-like laughter. A group of girls, mostly cheerleaders, were heading towards her with someone they were goggling over in the middle of their circle. She turned her attention away from the barbies and tried to, as best as she could, continue with her work. While transferring a book, she accidentally ended up having it slip from her hand and onto the floor. She bent down to pick it up and out of the group of girls passing by came a hand that slammed shut her locker. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and steadied herself for what ever the girls were going to do. She opened her eyes and staring back were the eyes of the person she least wanted to see.

"What are you doing here InuYasha?" She said with disgust.

"I go here." He replied, while the girl shrieked at what they thought was a joke.

"Since when," she said out loud and quietly added, "I thought I could at least get rid of you during the day." He smiled at her comment.

"I told my parents that I didn't want to go to a private school anymore because it was too easy. I thought that a public school would challenge me more and plus I felt an urge to come here because I know you come here." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You are too kind, " she remarked with obvious sarcasm and turned her back to him so she could reopen her locker.

"Hey nerd, you shouldn't treat InuYasha like that. You should be grateful that he even notices you," one girl with blonde locks spat out.

"I don't know why you even wanted to talk to her Inu. She is so ugly and look at all the crap in her locker, she is such a bookworm," added another brunette haired girl.

"Now, now ladies, lets play nice. Kagome is a fine girl," the cheerleaders stifled giggles at the comment, again thinking it was a joke, "and plus she is special to me." He winked at her and led the group down the rest of the hall and she could hear them all asking him if they were more special to him than Kagome. Only one word was left in her mind, dumbass.

Kagome gathered up the rest of her stuff and headed off to class. Once the bell rang and the teacher set the assignment up on the board, Sango bent towards her.

"Hey Kagome, have you seen that hot new guy around school?"

"Does he have black hair with white streaks and acts like the god of the cheerleaders? Then yeah, unfortunately I have seen him."

"Actually I was referring the guy that he hangs out with, Miroku. I heard that they both from high society families who are loaded. They transferred from this rich private school to our high school for some unknown reason and they are both currently single."

"Figures, not even one hour that they are here and you know all about them."

"Hey, one needs to be informed to get on top."

"If you weren't talking about guys, I would think that you are actually smart." Sango glared at Kagome while she smiled sweetly back. The teacher slammed his pointer on the textbook in front of Sango.

"Are you girls working?"

"Yes, we are." Kagome answered. The teacher looked suspiciously at both but then noticed a pair of boys playing catch with a hat in the back of the room, and took off. Kagome and Sango laughed and continued with their work.

Sango led Kagome into the cafeteria during the middle of lunch. She wanted to get a good look at the two new students who were already surrounding by a group of girls.

'Great, I'm going to get sick before I even get to eating my lunch' thought Kagome as Sango continued to tug at her shirt to get closer to Miroku.

The boy named Miroku seemed to be, at first glance, made of the same typical teenage boy mold, perverted and lecherous. Kagome thought she even heard him ask a girl he was talking to, to bare him children. She turned around to get a better look at Sango's newest crush. He was dressed in the same type of apparel as InuYasha. He had a more laid back look with a white Polo shirt covered by a blue checkered button down shirt and a light blue pair of polo shoes to match. InuYasha was dressed in all Nike.

'Figures, rich boys and their rich clothes and why do they always need to match?' Kagome compared her own clothes to the guys and she had no designer clothing on at all. For that matter, she had no two pair of clothing on at the moment that were from the same maker. She felt a little out of place next to all the people who had matching outfits planned for everyday.

Clothing is nothing but cloth and as the saying goes "clothing does not matter, it is the person that is underneath it that counts", and one may say that the opinions of others do not impact their decisions, but those people are kidding themselves. People believe that they make choices based solely on their own mindset but we are all self-consciously including what others think of us into the choices we make. So, although Kagome did think of herself as a person who does not care what others think, when she is the ugly duckling surrounded by swans she cannot help but feel ousted and wish she had something to make her blend in more. After all, she is only human.

Kagome quickly tore her eyes away from the group and spotted the quickest route to an exit. She could not stand being next to these people anymore. It wasn't that she plunged into depression knowing that she could not be like these people; she just needed a quick breath of fresh air after such as revelation. She pushed on the cold metal bar that led to the quad area of the school. The door closed with a soft –click-. The quad was completely deserted and as the wind encircled her she felt a chill run down her spine, and knew why no one was out her. Still, she continued to walk past the quad to sit on a wooden bench under a bare sakura tree. The fall weather was chilly yet comforting as the wind wrapped around Kagome's small body like a knowing friend. Kagome leaned back against the tree hoping it would create a barrier between her and everything else but this idea was shattered as the bell sounded the end of lunch.

A/N: If anyone is interested, there were a few martial arts terms and kicks mentioned in this chapter. If you would like, I have provided links to other sites that will explain the kicks and translations. Please remember that every martial arts studio is different, so if you are involved in this sport and the kicks or terms above do not match the ones you are brought up with, it does not mean it is wrong. Thank you to all who read and a big thanks to all who review.

Terms: /terms.php

Kicks: en./wiki/ListofTaekwondotechniques

I hope you all enjoy!

Sincerely,

Ms. Hisake


	2. Friends and Foes

Friends or Enemies

**Friends and Foes**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but use them because they are fantastic.

Kagome came home from school. She felt tired. She felt drained. Dealing with society can take a lot out of a person especially when that society included people such as InuYasha. Suddenly, her cell phone rang.

"Hello," she answered wearily into the phone.

"Kagome, it's Mr. Hara."

"Oh, hello sir," she responded her voice immediately regaining strength and composure.

"We are short handed today for teachers. Do you think you can come in and teach the Tiny Turtles classes? I will be out to a convention otherwise I would cover them myself."

"Of course. I will be right over." Kagome's face lit up as she ended the conversation. Her first passion was actually doing the martial arts but her second was passing on what she knew to the kids. She absolutely adored the children at the Studio; the way they thirsted for the knowledge of techniques; the way their smiles shone across their faces when they received praise for a good kick or even the way their whole expression would turn into relentless determination when admonished until they were satisfied that their fault was corrected. Children did not care about being embarrassed or coming to class to see a person they liked. Children did it for love of it, just like Kagome still did, and nothing could make Kagome smile like teaching a class of these wonderful kids. Don't get it wrong, they can be a handful at time, but teaching was worth it despite some of the obstacles.

Kagome darted upstairs putting on her black uniform and grabbing her belt. She quickly put her hair up in a messy high ponytail and hightailed it out of her house. Her mind raced through all of the things she would want to cover in class today as she walked at a fast pace. She pushed open the door of the Crescent Moon Studio and the receptionist's face was mixed with relief at the sight of her. Kagome walked over to Monique so she could deposit her things in the back room before stepping in to take the class.

"Kagome, I am so happy you were able to come in. Hara said he would call you and ask but he never got back to me. I have to step out and deal with some business. There have been some shipment delays for our equipment and all sorts of other problems. The other teacher will be here to help in a minute. I have to run!" Kagome was going to ask who the other teacher was, but Monique was out the door before she had a chance.

Kagome had about thirty minutes till the class she had to teach so she sat at the desk to take care of any inquiring customer and to plan out the class. Ten minutes before class started, Kagome heard the door open and looked up expecting one of her senseis to walk through, but instead was greeted with a unwanted sight, Takahashi.

He walked through the door to the Studio thinking about what he wanted to teach the little tykes. Mr. Hara called him up unexpectedly and asked if he was willing to cover some classes. He loved the little kids and they loved him back. He was more than willing to come in to teach. All he had planned for the night was homework and that could wait. He looked up, putting his ipod on pause to see Kagome looking back at him. He realized that she would be teaching with him and a smile broke on his face. He nodded in her direction, in greeting and she returned with a quick dip of her head.

'Oh God,' she thought, 'a couple hours with this bastard! I think I am going to kill myself.' She shook her head slightly and looked up one more time to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks, it wasn't.

He watched her look down at her desk and then glance up at him. Her light brown eyes took in his figure once more and then went back down to her desk as her hair waved around her while she shook her head. He didn't really notice too much before, but Kagome had an exotic, strong, confident sort of look. He liked it, found it attractive even. He smiled inwardly at the thought of Kagome together with him and then wiped it out of his head.

'In a million years' he thought and proceeded to the back room to put his things down.

"Ms. Higurashi, are you and Mr. Takahashi teaching class today?" asked an excited group of little boys and girls. A smile fell on her face and she leaned over her desk so her face was closer and nodded in agreement. The group squealed with delight and rushed onto the mats to warm up. It was very rare that their favorite teenage teachers were able to teach them and the fact that both of them would teach together made them all giddy. Kagome laughed at their reaction and with the happy feeling still radiating through her body she called back into the room:

"You ready to begin class Mr. Takahashi," a smile still pulling at the sides of her lips. He looked at her unusual cheery disposition as she called him.

"Yeah, let's go." He watched as she turned around, her hair twirling as she did, both following the group of kids that just went in.

As they walked up to the front of the mats, all of the kids assembled at the front without being asked to, barely able to keep their tiny masses of energy under control. Kagome smiled; despite InuYasha's presence it was going to be a good day.

They began with the customary bows of respect and Kagome lifted her head and addressed the class.

"Are you guys ready to train hard today?" She was greeted with a resounding 'yes, ma'am' and led them into warm ups. First it was ten laps around the Studio and then twenty-five sit-ups and twenty-five push-ups. InuYasha then led them through five minutes of stretching consisting of splits stretches, arm stretches, and some squats. As they were stretching, InuYasha came up to Kagome.

"What do you think of leading some kicking drills?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

"I think it would be good, lets start with some front, round, ax, and end with wheel kicks"

"Okay let's divide the class. Would you like beginners and intermediates or the advanced?" She gave him the once over. He was acting very gentlemanly, which she was not accustomed to.

"I will take the beginners and intermediates, thanks for asking," she responded. InuYasha nodded in acknowledgment of her thanks.

"Alright, we are going to do some drills. I want you to pair up with someone at your rank and then I want one of the partners to go get a paddle. If you don't know your partner, introduce yourself and then everyone on my side of the mirror get into a fighting stance." The class answered up and then scrambled as his instructions finished. "Now I want all intermediates and beginners to go with Ms. Higurashi and the advanced are with me," they answered up again and rearranged their groups.

Kagome then explained the proper stance and technique for executing a front kick. She threw a few example kicks and then let them go practice on their own. She walked around observing them. She found a pair of white belts who needed some help. She smiled warmly at them as she came around.

"First class you, two?" They blonde haired girl and boy both nodded. "Brother and sister too, from your looks." Again, they nodded. "Okay so this is the problem with the kick, although you have a good stance you are hitting with the wrong part of your foot. Just imagine that the target you are kicking is a bug, well you want to bring your foot back and slam against the pad like you are squishing the bug." She demonstrated once again and with renewed vigor the kids both tried and got the kick down. She smiled again and praised them. She watched them for a little longer, happy to be able to help them.

InuYasha went along rarely having to help out because he had the advanced group. He found his eyes wandering amongst his kids, but rested on Kagome on the other side of the room. He saw she was helping out some white belts perform a kick. He critiqued her unconsciously as she gave example kicks and nodded inwardly in approval. But, when she turned around, he was caught off guard. She had a glow on her face as an angelic smile graced her exquisite features. Her eyes were filled with a tender look as she watched her students; a look that said nothing in the world is better than being here with these kids. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She was beautiful.

'What the hell was that' he questioned. He shook his head trying to dismiss the thoughts. He had known Kagome for years. They practically grew up together in this Studio, but never had he experienced feelings as the ones he just had. They were idiotic ideas. They had been enemies ever since he could remember, fueled by the fact that they came from two different worlds, his, a upper class background, and hers, the simple girl from a working class family surrounded in scandal because of her father. Completely different, but as much as he tried to deny it, he was drawn to her.

He refocused on his students, determined to knock out all of thoughts of her, but this was difficult to do considering she was on the other side of the mat, and his eyes had a tendency to keep sweeping the room to see her. Class from that point had become painful for him while Kagome didn't have any idea of the battle going on in InuYasha's head. Class ended with bows again, but this time before the kids left, they rushed both Kagome and InuYasha to give them a big hug.

Kagome laughed as all of the kids surrounded her feet, asking when she was going to be back to teach. She answered all of their questions and gave a few of them hugs and hi fives. Kagome turned next to her and saw InuYasha wasn't standing but bending down on his knees so his head was level with the kids. He talked to them all animatedly, giving them pats on the head or hi fives, hugs were too girly for him. Kagome smiled, amused at the fact that he looked like one of the kids. His eyes were kind as he addressed the younglings and she saw a gentleness in them that she had never seen before. He then turned his head towards Kagome and for the first time in years they both shared a warm smile that left them both with small butterflies in their stomachs.

The rest of the children quickly picked up their belongings and scurried out to their parents. Kagome and InuYasha watched them all go until they were left in uncomfortable silence. They both walked off of the mats and went to the desk. She went to the fridge to get water.

"Would you like one, Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome asked with her hand still in the fridge.

"Yeah. Hey, I have a question for you."

"Shoot," Kagome said as she threw the bottle towards him and then settled herself on the seat in from the desk while he leaned against the side. He graceful caught the bottle one handed and twisted the top off, taking a big gulp before continuing.

"Why do you call me Mr. Takahashi?"

"Because you are my senpai and if I don't you usually give me push ups," she responded with a raised eyebrow, how could he forget the hundreds of push-ups he had given her over the years when she addressed him incorrectly.

"Well on days like these, when we are both teachers, we are equal so how about first names."

"Sure, InuYasha," Kagome said indifferently. InuYasha smiled, realizing he liked the way she said his name when her voice was not dripping with disdain.

"Alright Kagome," InuYasha said. He was about to ask her something else when two people came into the Studio. One was Monique and the other was another dreaded enemy of Kagome's, Kikyo.

Kikyo was the popular girl in every sense. She was the Homecoming Princess since freshman year, and up this year for Homecoming Queen as well as Prom Queen, not to mention the fact that she was the head cheerleader, dated every guy on the football team, and had an infamous reputation as a good fuck. Kagome could have cared less about her except for the fact that Kikyo had been out for Kagome ever since freshman year when Kagome accidentally knocked into her, breaking one of her manicured nails.

Kikyo walked towards InuYasha. Her face was heavily done in makeup. She wore a light pink halter-top that looked two sizes too small for her, showing her midriff and accentuating her double D breasts, her hair loose around her face, and light blue jeans tight enough around her waist so you could tell she was wearing a thong; every man's dream, but definitely Kagome's nightmare.

"Hello InuYasha," Kikyo's voice purred.

"Kikyo?" InuYasha said, shock registered on his face. Kagome tried to turn away disgusted. So, InuYasha was meeting for a date with Kikyo, she didn't see his expression as Kikyo walked in. It was none of her business, but the fact that Kikyo came in to _her _Studio felt like she was tainting the atmosphere with her evil aura.

"I found out from my mom that you were working tonight and I thought you might want to go get a bite to eat with me. It looks like I came at the right time," Kikyo said as she gestured to the empty room. "InuYasha," Kikyo suddenly said with a shocked expression on her face, "is that a worm behind you?!" InuYasha turned around trying to see what she was talking about. "Oh, my mistake," she began, "just Kagome." Kikyo let a smug smile twist her features.

"Is that a girl I spy," responded Kagome, "Oh, my mistake, it is just Kinky-Hoe venturing out of some guys pants to go find another blow job to pay for her plastic surgery." Three pairs of eyes snapped to her; Kikyo's angry ones; InuYasha's trying to suppress his laughter; and Monique's.

"Kagome!" Monique uttered, completely shocked. Kagome completely forgot about her and immediately regretted her comeback. A smug expression settled back on Kikyo's face, happy that Kagome was going to get in trouble. She walked up grabbing InuYasha's hand and whispered to Kagome:

"See bitch, even if you try to stand against me, you get thrown back down." Kagome formed a fist at the side of her body, the feeling of her nails pressing hard into her skin keeping her from punching Kikyo's face in. She was never suppose to use her training unless in self-defense. If she used it just for pleasure then she would be fired from her teaching job and kicked out of the Studio for going against their rules. But still, how sweet it would be to feel her knuckles collide with the side of Kikyo's head and hear the sickening crunch of her jaw as it connected with Kagome's hand.

Kikyo laughed and pulled InuYasha towards the door. They were almost out the door but Kagome didn't watch them, she went into the back room to calm down. She sat down on the floor, her back braced by the wall and pulled her knees up and rested her head in her hands. She was shaking with anger. InuYasha then popped his head in.

"Sorry I forgot my stuff. Sorry about Kikyo but it looks like Monique isn't too mad."

"I don't need your sorry. Good night Mr. Takahashi," Kagome snapped. He looked at her rage as it consumed her. He recognized those feelings, he knew how it felt. She didn't even look up at him and he inwardly cringed at her tone of voice and the fact that she reverted back to his last name.

"Good night Ms. Higurashi," he said as he left. She heard his footsteps retreat and his goodnight to Monique. Monique then came into the back room.

"Kagome, I understand that maybe you didn't like that girl, to tell you the truth I didn't like her attitude either, but I don't expect that kind of language from you, understand."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said sincerely looking into her eyes, "It won't happen again." Monique nodded and told Kagome to go home and she would close up. Kagome quickly put on her bag and walked out of the Studio. She could hear Kikyo chattering on to InuYasha and just the sound of her voice made her see red again. She began pounding furiously against the sidewalk. A nice long run would help her calm down.

He looked back as Kikyo dragged him away. He wanted to go to her and run with her, help her work out the anger, but instead let himself be carried away by Kikyo. He knew how destructive anger could be, the holes in his bedroom were example enough, but he couldn't. It was complicated.

InuYasha's parents were rich. His father a successful lawyer and his mother an heiress. Kikyo's parents owned one of the biggest chains of banks and were one of his father's most important accounts. Plus, Kikyo's mother and his mother as well as many other well to do women belonged to the same exclusive country club. Any of his wrongdoings or missteps with Kikyo would end up in the ears of wives of the college superintendents he planned to apply to. It was too risky to not please Kikyo. She had a lot power because of her family. Not to mention the fact that they grew up in the same circle and he would be severely lectured by his mother if he turned down a date with her. InuYasha's mother's secret hope was that he and Kikyo would date and marry, uniting two of the strongest families, creating an unstoppable force. InuYasha was disgusted with his parents and their cut throat ways, disgusted with the fact that they did not care about his happiness as long as he kept up a good appearance in society. But what could he do about it? He still lived with them and until he moved out for college he was stuck with their rules and unfortunately one of those rules was to stay with Kikyo.

He heard a few of the things Kikyo was talking about, but his mind just wasn't with her, it was with the girl of jet black hair and strong brown eyes, a pair of eyes that would haunt his dreams for the next few nights.

A/N: Just wondering but do you guys like the way it's heading? Too fast? Too slow? I'm sure plenty of you know, but feedback in the form of reviews is really helpful. But if you are just content with reading, I shall not stop you! If you have any questions about the martial arts terms then just shoot me an email and I will get back to you as fast as I can. Hope you enjoy this update!

Ms. S. Hisake


	3. A Date From Hell

A Date From Hell

**A Date From Hell?**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but use them because they are fantastic.

She let the anger run its' course. She felt it flow out through her labored breathing. She let it trail behind her, trying to leave it at the Studio. She tried to forget about InuYasha and that bitch Kikyo. All that mattered was the physical exertions of her body in the early evening. She reached a bench and laid her body across the entire wooden structure. She heard her breath come out slower as her heart stop beating as fast. Why did she let it affect her so much? Why did Kikyo know the right words, gestures, expressions that could get under her skin? Or was it something else, something Kikyo did other than her usual antics? Kagome had to admit it was unusual for her to get so worked up over such a small incident but then her thoughts turned to InuYasha and her anger began to boil again. It wasn't just Kikyo, it was InuYasha mixed with Kikyo. The fact that he could seem so kind to the children, but then belong to Kikyo's horrible world. It made her want to spit with disgust. She felt just like one of those followers who got sucked in by his charm.

"No!" she yelled out into the empty night air. Not her. Not now. He was a bastard and always would be. He would probably sleep with Kikyo tonight too, just like every other horny teenage boy in the school would do if they were in his position. He was a bastard. She was a bitch. They were meant for each other in a world different from Kagome. In a world she wanted nothing to do with.

**Later That Night**

InuYasha tossed and turned in his huge bed. He had been trying to sleep for hours, but just couldn't. He went on his back staring up at his ceiling. He closed his eyes hoping sleep would take him but as soon as darkness surrounded him, his mind conjured up the imagine of Kagome's body quivering with anger, sitting against that corner, trying to suppress her rage. He wanted her to get up to punch him, Kikyo, anything, so that her face could return back into the angelic expression he saw when she was teaching.

After Kikyo took InuYasha away from the Studio, she took him to a bar that her father financed and got drunk off her ass. InuYasha ended up taking care of her the entire night avoiding her groping hands and hungry alcohol glazed eyes taking in his features. Towards the end of the night when InuYasha dropped her off at her house, she bent towards him in the car and placed her hand right between his legs and went in for a passionate kiss. He could smell her breath laced with booze and pushed her away forcefully.

"I want you InuYasha and I can make you want me too," she slurred out.

"Kikyo, get in your house. Your maid will take care of you." She pouted and then tears began to leak from the sides of her eyes. "Kikyo are you okay?" InuYasha asked afraid he hurt her feelings, by turning her down so harshly. He put his face in front of hers and she attacked him, licking his neck and feeling his manhood again. She was like a bitch in heat. He pushed her away again. She just laughed until her eyelids began to droop and then she was out like a light. InuYasha rolled his eyes. The crap he had to put up with. He ended up stepping out of the car and going over to the passenger seat to pick her up and carry her into the house through the back door. Her personal maid gave a knowing glace at Kikyo's unconscious body and thanked InuYasha. One of Kikyo's personal bodyguards came to pick her up and take her where she could be taken care of. InuYasha left the house wondering how many times Kikyo had actually come home like this.

He turned again in his bed before deciding to sit up. His room was enormous. His bed was a king size bed decked out in gold. He moved his body over the side of the bed and felt his feet connect with soft carpet. The moon was shinning through the window that held a view of his backyard: swimming pool, basketball, tennis court, and more. He watched as he passed his mirror, his body looking eerie in the moonlight. He inspected his pecks, six pack, and his honey colored skin. He was wearing only a pair of long black pants and his hair was pulled back in a band. His muscles were well chiseled and his face was confident, thanks to a strong jaw inherited from his father and high society cheekbones from his mother but his eyes were kind and gentle something he developed on his own. He approved of his image but decided to put a shirt on anyway to go work out in his personal gym. He wasn't getting any sleep anytime soon when his mind continued to think about Kagome. He went to his walk in closet, a closet that was five times the size of a normal bathroom. On his way out he passed his oak desk and several redwood book shelves and took one glance at the clock: 1 am. A few hours in the gym and he would be too tired to think about Kagome anymore. He took one look at the majestic brown wallpaper with small gold engravings on it that surrounded his items then quietly slipped out through his door.

**Next Day**

"Morning Takahashi, late night I assume," Kagome almost spat out to him. He cornered her at her locker in the morning.

"I guess you could say that," he responded while stretching his stiff muscles from his late night work out. Kagome looked at him absolutely repulsed. She didn't want to hear about his sex life and watch him flaunt his tired body from his sexual excursions. She eyed him with absolute repugnance before saying:

"Well I have to get to class, excuse me." She slammed her locker and started to walk away.

"Wait, how are you feeling? I mean considering last night. You were pretty pissed. Sorry about her," he said referring to Kikyo.

"Like I told you last night, I don't need your sorry. So why don't you go back to that bitch's side like a good dog," she huffed out letting her anger take control.

"Hey that was uncalled for," InuYasha said forcefully.

"Well it's what you get for cornering me and I have to get to class. There are some of us who need the education to support us in the real world. We can't all rely and daddy and mommy's money."

"That was fucking out of line. You don't know anything about my family or me so back off," he shot back at her.

"Whatever," she replied before turning her back and walking away. She regretted what she said but he had it coming and she felt justified. Her anger from last night swirled around her, feeding her inner demon, telling her she did well. Like hell she didn't know what she was talking about, just look at his clothing, all bought with his parent's money, no doubt, and that Porsche in the parking lot didn't just fall from the sky.

'Yes,' completely justified she reassured herself.

'What the hell did I see in her last night,' he questioned as she walked away from him. 'Rude, arrogant….' The list continued as he turned around to go to his locker. She hit a sore spot. What she didn't know was that he had to pay a lot for the things he received from his parents: countless of dates with his father's business partners' daughters, serving the high society at the country club while they talked about him when they knew he could hear them, and the weekly beatings he received from his father and lectures from his mother. His dark past threatened to spill open on him right there in the hall, but with practiced skill he pushed it all back.

'She doesn't know a damn thing,' he echoed in his mind. He decided to forget about her and went to a group of waiting cheerleaders where he knew they would be able to distract his mind.

"Hey Kagome, why do you look so pissed?" Sango asked as Kagome took a seat next to her.

"No real reason," Kagome responded trying to calm herself down.

"Well sit down! I have a big huge favor to ask you! So you know Miroku right?"

"Who doesn't? He had a reputation as the biggest pervert and he has only been in the school for a few days."

"Well," Sango began, "I don't think that the image he puts out there is the real him."

'Oh no,' Kagome thought, 'Sango don't say it…'

"And well he sort of asked me out! You know I'm not timid or anything with guys, but I have really never dated anyone like him before. So he suggested that we turn our date into a double date. He said he had a good-looking friend and I really don't want to go alone. Please say you'll come!!" she pleaded desperately. Kagome rolled her eyes.

'A blind date. Great just what I need.'

"Alright," Kagome reluctantly began, "when is the date?"

"It is sort of for tonight. But don't worry! It isn't anything fancy! Just a movie and maybe getting something to eat afterwards."

"Tonight?!" Kagome groaned. She should have asked when it was before agreeing, but she couldn't back out now. Sango smiled sweetly.

"He will pick up his friend first then me. We will be at your place around 8:30." Kagome nodded.

'This is turning out to be a great freaking day,' she said as she collapsed on to the top of her desk, Sango, too excited about the date, didn't notice.

"Hey InuYasha," Miroku began as InuYasha took a seat next to him at lunch, "you up for going out tonight?"

"Sure, I have no class. Why? What do you have planned?"

"I got a date with this really hot girl named Sango, but we are taking it slow, don't want to scare her or anything, so we are double dating. I figured since she is pretty good looking her friend won't be that bad."

InuYasha groaned. The last thing he needed was a blind date, but he already agreed.

"What time?"

"I'll get you around 8 or so and then we will go pick up the girls for a movie and maybe something after."

"Yeah, alright," he said before taking a bite of his pizza. He didn't really think that he would be the best of company for a lady right now, considering how his morning turned out, but he would do it anyway. He yanked another piece of pizza off as his thoughts continued to wander.

Kagome stood in her mirror making sure the outfit looked okay. She wore a black off the shoulder top with black spaghetti straps and a nice pair of faded light blue jeans with black flats. Nothing too fancy, just simple. Kagome brushed her hair letting it fan out around her shoulders. Her doorbell rang and Kagome looked outside her window down the shrine, it was them.

She grabbed her purse on the way to the door. Sango greeted her in a tight fitting blue shirt and capri jeans with blue pumps. They exchanged praises for each other's outfits and headed towards the car.

"Kagome, this is Miroku." Sango explained as she climbed into the front seat and Kagome into an empty back seat.

"Hey Kagome, it's nice to meet you. I was going to get my friend before coming here but he decided to meet us at the theater instead."

"That's fine," Kagome told Miroku. She was getting anxious to see who her date was. She hoped that he would turn out to be a good companion for the night.

They made small talk heading down to the theater, discussing school and colleges they planned to apply to. Despite his playboy reputation, Miroku was pretty intelligent and knew what path he was going to be on. She liked him and thought that he would be a good match for Sango. Sango obviously felt the same as she expressed her sentiments in hushed tones when they stepped out of the car in the theater parking lot.

"He just texted me. He is just pulled in the parking lot and will meet us at the front." Miroku led the way to the front of the building. It wasn't too busy considering it was the middle of the week, but you could still get lost if you didn't pay attention. Kagome and Sango continued to chat while Miroku looked for his friend.

"Oh, there he is," Miroku said. Kagome turned around to get a look at her date for the night.

InuYasha pulled into the parking lot while texting Miroku and parked his car. He pressed the button to automatically look the doors and stuffed the keys into his back pocket. He then made his way to the front of the theater. He spotted Miroku. He then lifted his eyes as if asking where the girl was. Miroku discreetly pointed to his side. He could see the back of her body, an athletic body he could tell with a strong stance. Her black hair was about mid chest length and the skin she was showing on her shoulders was smooth and healthy. He approved so far and nodded to Miroku showing his approval. Then the girl turned around.

As the blind date couple locked eyes, they both were shocked to be staring into the face of the person they didn't want to be with. Discontent could easily be read off of Kagome's face. She turned to Sango.

"Did you know it was going to be InuYasha?" Kagome asked, keeping her voice even.

"Nope, but it's fine right? I mean I heard he is okay with the girls he goes out with." Kagome thought of the girls she saw him with and immediately thought of Kikyo. There was no way in hell she was going to be another Kikyo to him. She silently fumed but readjusted her disposition as he approached.

'I'm not here for myself.' Kagome reminded. 'This is for Sango."

InuYasha walked up to Kagome with a weary but angry look. Kagome knew the night would not pass quickly enough for her taste.

"Hello, I'm Kagome," she blurted out, hoping that InuYasha would catch on to her ploy. She wanted to make it look like a fresh start. She didn't want to argue with him when Sango and Miroku were supposed to be having a good time. He looked a little taken back but caught on and held out his hand.

"I'm InuYasha. Nice to meet you." Miroku was going to owe him big for this. Kagome grasped his hand and lightly shook it. He was surprised how delicate it was but it wasn't soft like other girls hands. Her hands were rough, from the sparring and push-ups he figured, but smoothed over by what he thought was some kind of cream. He retracted his hand as soon as they shook, the touch leaving an electric discharge in their bodies, whether it be from sexual tension or extreme animosity it was anyone's guess.

"Okay, so now that all of the pleasantries are out of the way, what movie are you guys up for?" asked Miroku.

"I'm good with anything," Sango replied. While both InuYasha and Kagome had a different idea in mind. At the same time they both answered:

"Dark Knight," they eyed each other at the response but kept it cool. Everyone heard of Heath Ledgers great acting as Joker and there promised to be some good fight scenes between him and Batman so naturally the two fighters wanted to see that movie.

"Well I guess it's settled," Miroku responded and made his way over to buy the tickets for the group. They all walked into the theater and sat down in seats at the very top.

The movie was pretty good. The plot was a little confusing at times, but good nonetheless. Even more to Kagome's satisfaction while Miroku draped his arms over Sango and she cuddled next to him, InuYasha didn't try a thing.

They walked out of the theater and Kagome was about to discuss where they wanted to eat when Sango pulled Kagome aside as Miroku did the same to InuYasha.

"Would you mind terribly if Miroku and I went off on our own? I feel really comfortable with him and I want to see where it will lead." Kagome winced, how much more torture was she going to take.

"No problem," Kagome reluctantly agreed. Sango gave her friend a hug and went off with Miroku. Sango turned back giving her an apologetic glance before turning her attention to Miroku. It was just InuYasha and Kagome now. She was just about to ask if he could just take her home instead of prolong the agony when a huge group of people walked out of the doors of the theater. Kagome was jostled back and forth and lost sight of InuYasha. She waited five minutes looking around for him but the group of people just seemed to grow and never move.

'Great,' she thought, 'there goes my ride.' When at that moment she felt a body behind her and a hand wrap protectively around her waist.

"Almost thought I lost you there," InuYasha half shouted over the neighboring voices. She turned her head and around and saw his well-chiseled face about a head taller than her, his hair tied up behind him. He was handsome; she had to admit, but reprimanded herself immediately. She was not going to be pulled back into his charm. Still, she was not able to quell the butterflies that fluttered around where his hand lay innocently on her stomach.

After another minute or so, InuYasha gestured towards a café a few blocks away. Kagome nodded her head in agreement. She let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding as she lost the warmth of his touch. As they left the crowd behind all that was left between them was silence.

"Why so quiet," he inquired once they were far enough away from the crowd so you didn't have to shout, "you seemed to have plenty to say to me this morning."

"Just wondering why you aren't with Kikyo. She wouldn't want you spending time with a worm like me," Kagome shot back getting angry at the memory of that morning and the name that Kikyo usually called her.

"I don't even know where you got that idea, but I'm not with her."

"Of course you aren't, you just sleep with her."

"What?" he said incredulously.

"Everyone knows her reputation and I saw the two of you leave the Studio last night. Her hands were all over you," Kagome said looking at the ground. InuYasha broke out into laughter. Kagome looked up at him angry because she thought he was laughing at the fact that she was even asking such a stupid question when the answer was obvious.

"Are you an idiot? She is a nice girl at times, but she is a slut. Everyone knows that and STDs aren't my thing. Plus, she just isn't my type," he laughed out. Kagome stumbled over her next few words, at a loss for what to say. They continued on in silence until Kagome finally mustered up the courage and was ready to put her pride on the line.

"Well, I guess I owe you an apology for this morning. Kikyo just gets to me and you were with her so you were in my line of fire. Although, I do stand by what I said about the money deal, I'm sorry I said it so bluntly. It was rude."

"I guess that was a good enough apology. Actually, I think it is the weirdest one I have received up to date. Most girls would be on their knees begging for me for forgiveness, but you still end up insulting me through the apology."

"Sorry, but I'm not like most girls."

"You got that right," he smiled. "It's refreshing to see someone who is not so easily swayed by my good looks and dashing charm."

"Don't flatter yourself too much. I have plenty of insults to pop your big ego."

"You are a feisty one, but on a more serious matter, you are wrong about my family and myself." They reached the café and decided to sit outside at a secluded table. He pulled out the chair for her and then sat himself. Kagome wondered where the night was headed when InuYasha began to talk again. "I don't expect you to know much about my family, though. No one does."

"What more is there to know, you guys are all rich because your dad is a lawyer and your mom is a heiress."

"You know the saying 'there is more to a book than just it's cover' well that saying applies here. I know we aren't the best of friends, but if I tell you a few things, you can keep it to yourself right?" She nodded. "Yeah my parents are loaded but they don't give out their money for free. I have to do jobs and deal with things people only have nightmares about."

"Can't be that bad. I have had my share fair of ordeals too, you know," she answered.

"Oh, really," he began with a dark chuckle, "so your father beats you, when he comes home drunk after fucking around with his mistresses?"

"Actually, my father isn't around. He hasn't been around for years. I guess I don't really have a father," Kagome admitted in a quiet but matter-of-fact voice.

'God, I'm an ass,' thought InuYasha. He knew about that scandal. That was all the high society gossiped about when the divorced was filed.

"Sorry about that. Well I'm just saying that I'm not an ass on purpose, well actually I am sometimes, but it didn't just happen overnight. I have had to build up to my assly status over the years. Growing up in a rich household isn't all it is cracked up to be. My father is out, nightly, with his whores. My mother drinks herself into a stupor to pretend she doesn't realize what is going on and then spends all her time at that damn club. I have no freedom; trapped in that fucking household, it is a stifling atmosphere and the only way to deal with it is to be an ass and not care. One of my only joys is the Studio,' InuYasha finished and then shut up. He realized that he was rambling. He had never been this open with anyone; it surprised even him when he was done.

Kagome listened quietly. This was a completely different InuYasha than the infamous rich flirty playboy that she was accustomed to. It made her feel off balance.

"I know how that feels," she offered, "to grow up feeling suffocated. I mean my family is great but sometimes I see the way my mom looks at me knowing she is seeing my father and her bad past, she can't hide the tears; or the way that Souta depends on me because he has no father to count on; or the way my grandfather piles all his hopes and his future on me because my father isn't there to fulfill it. One of my only escapes is the Studio. I feel like I can lose myself there and just become a fighter. Someone who is strong and doesn't feel like they have the weight of the world on their shoulders."

InuYasha watched the emotions flicker across her face in the lamplight; first sorrow, guilt, anger, and then determination. She lifted her head up as the last emotion crossed her face. She was strong emotionally and physically and InuYasha couldn't help but feel closer to her.

"Funny," InuYasha explained, "how we both use the Studio to get away. It is like a home away from home." She nodded in agreement and an ever-so-rare smile graced her features.

"You know, it is actually nice to talk to someone who understands how I feel about the Studio. I guess you can say we share a bond of sorts." Kagome smiled at her last comment. The whole conversation was surreal and the fact that Kagome admitted that her and InuYasha had something in common just made it more unbelievable. InuYasha smiled back at her, but knew it was getting late.

"Well now that we have both sufficiently spilled our guts for tonight, how about I take you home?"

"Sounds good to me," Kagome lied. She really wanted to stay longer and talk to InuYasha more. This secret side to him was enticing and she didn't want to leave, not when they finally fell into such comfortable conversation. InuYasha thought along the same lines, but knew that enemies can only progress to friendship so fast. He didn't want to leave, but knew it was the right move.

Kagome followed InuYasha to his car. On the way home, they were both lost in thoughts of one another. Kagome was so caught up that she forgot to feel nervous about being alone with him or even question if had other intentions for the finale of the blind date.

"We're almost at your house," InuYasha said, breaking the silence in the car.

"How do you know where I live?" she asked quizzically.

"Big family shrine, how could I miss it?"

She chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah," she blurted out feeling stupid for asking in the first place.

He pulled up smoothly to the curb. No one else was around. Everything was pretty dark with the nearest streetlight about a block away. The shrine might have looked eerie to someone else but Kagome knew it like the back of her hand, day or night.

"I had a good night…"

"Look…"

They both said at the same time. Each laughed nervously and InuYasha ran his hand through his hair trying to calm his nerves.

"Go ahead," Kagome said.

"Well you know after tonight," he began, "maybe not being enemies would be cool."

"Yeah, we could try it, but then what emotional reserve will you draw from the next time we spar. I could easily beat you if you don't have the fire to continue," she teased.

"Oh, believe me I will tap into something somewhere. I still can't let a lower belt, especially a girl beat me," he responded in a mocking and playful tone. She liked this side of him, although he was cocky beyond belief, it was natural and all in good humor.

"Thanks for sharing a bit of your world with me tonight, InuYasha. I think I can understand your twisted mind a bit more now," Kagome told him as she stepped out closing the door. He rolled down the automatic window.

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?" he mused.

"Both," Kagome answered with a beautiful enchanting smile. "Good night InuYasha."

"Good night Kagome." She smiled to herself as she turned and walked up the steps to the shrine as he smiled to himself in the car.

'Not as bad of a night as I expected,' they both thought as Kagome made her way to her house and InuYasha sped through the streets, 'not bad at all.'

A/N: Inspiration is a funny thing. It will hit you at the weirdest times. I had not written anything for this story in months and out of nowhere sixteen pages fall neatly into my mind and out on my computer. If you have ever felt like this before than you know it is an amazing feeling. Well I hope you enjoy my latest chapter. Thanks to all who read and a big thanks to all who review!

Ms. S. Hisake.

P.S. I have the next few chapters already written. I am just waiting to see if there is enough interest for me to continue. If there is then I will post within the next week D


	4. Misunderstandings

Misunderstandings

**Misunderstandings**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but use them because they are fantastic.

Kikyo stumbled out of the bar. She couldn't stand up straight much less walk in a straight line, but no one really cared. This was the way Kikyo conducted herself at least three times a week. She continued in a zig zag path down the sidewalk, leaving the bright sign of the Shikon Bar behind her. She didn't have clue to where she was going, but continued to walk anyway. Kikyo watched as the world spun in her eyes.

"Damn ground," she slurred out, "stay in one fucking place!"

Everything still swirled and made a kaleidoscope of colors. The conscious part of her head finally made her sit down on a bench. She tried to sit down but because of her state, misjudged the distance and accidentally sat down on the air next to the bench. She fell backwards and cursed. She righted herself again and then collapsed on the bench in the darkness. Suddenly she heard a pair voices near her. They laughed in the darkness and Kikyo was infuriated. Were they laughing at her drunken state? She raised her head and strained her eyes in the darkness. She was near the Higurashi Shrine and then was able to make out Kagome in front of the steps. She was in front of a car talking to the driver through the open window. She recognized the car. But couldn't place it in her diluted mind. Then the male's voice filled the air followed by his laughter.

'InuYasha?!' she questioned in her mind. 'It must be, that's his car. That bitch, Kagome, is trying to steal InuYasha from me. How dare she. He is mind. His family is mine. His money is mine. That bitch!! She will pay for it though.' She laughed to herself, an evil dark laughter that would have sent shivers down anyone's spine. 'She will pay.'

She pulled out her cell phone and even when she was drunk knew to press the one on her speed dial for her bodyguard. She threw out the words bench, shrine, and home. Her guard got the idea and told her he would be there soon. Kikyo put the phone back into her pocket after several misses and then lay sprawled out on the bench trying to think of the perfect torture for that worm.

The rest of the week passed pleasantly for Kagome. Both her and InuYasha began to share a bond after that night which let them conduct themselves almost like friends, joking around and teasing each other. Even the students and teachers could tell that the animosity between had lessened considerably over the past few days. For once in her life, Kagome felt everything was at a good place, despite the fact that Kikyo still walked the earth, even she left Kagome alone.

Kagome walked into class and InuYasha bounded up from the mats to meet her. He took her stuff and put it in the back room.

"Wow, I never knew an ass could act so much like a gentleman."

"Yes, the ways of an ass are very mysterious and could never be understood by a girl. Oh, well in that case I guess it's okay for you," he smiled a broad grin.

"Are you insinuating that I am a man?" Kagome asked trying to feign anger.

"Well, if the chest is flat and the feet are big, then yes," he said while giving her the once over. Kagome reached up to hit him, but he darted onto the mats with a chuckle, out of her reach. She stormed after him once she bowed in.

"You did not just insult my boobs and feet." InuYasha pretended to cringe.

"Such harsh and vulgar words, you are definitely not a lady," he stated with a matter of fact voice. Before he could dodge his head, she slapped him right across his cheek. It wasn't a hard hit but enough that a red handprint began to glow. Kagome stood back to inspect her handiwork and laughed.

"That is a nice addition to your face. You might want to think of keeping it as a permanent fixture," she added with a giggle. InuYasha opened his mouth to respond, but Hara called everyone to class.

Mr. Hara walked to collect cards from everyone and when he reached InuYasha, he took his card and then looked at his face. He had a bewildered expression as the tiny handprint stood in an angry red. Mr. Hara shook his head.

"I don't even want to know," he said as he turned around to put the cards away. This of course, sent Kagome into another round of giggles as InuYasha was glowering at her reflection in the mirror.

Naturally, they partnered up for class and went through the drills together. Because they both shared the same intense love for the Studio, it seemed that they trained well together; knowing the right words for motivation if one slacked in a certain drill. They were a perfect team.

Mr. Hara watched them. He could not believe how well they went together. Individually, they were both powerful and skilled, but as a team they pushed each other to the next level, a level he had taken a few years to reach. He was astonished but would expect nothing less from his two best fighters.

After class was over, InuYasha went into the back room and got both of their things.

"Do you have anything planned right now?" he asked her as he came out.

"Nope."

"Well in that case, I think you need to treat me out to dinner. Look at my face. It still hasn't gone away," he said gesturing to the print.

"You're such a baby, but I'm hungry so I guess I will do it this once." They walked out to his car and choose to go McDonald for something quick.

The restaurant smelled good to the pair. Kagome's stomach rumbled and InuYasha's responded with its own gurgling noise.

"So what does the poor hurt boy want to eat?" Kagome asked. InuYasha sat down at a booth and lay across it, playing up the part of a distraught boy.

"I do need to build up my strength," he said in a meek voice, "so how about a double cheeseburger, large soda, large fries, large milkshake, six chicken mcnuggets, and why not throw in a quarter pounder." She looked at him incredulously.

"Excuse me, but some of us aren't made of money."

"Well in that case how about a number one meal, so that the pauper can afford it?" Kagome gave him a hard look before breaking into a smile and going to the cashier.

'Pauper huh?' she said in her mind.

"Hello madam, what would you like to order today?" Kagome grinned.

"For me, I will have a chicken selects meal, and for my friend I would like a children's happy meal."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes," Kagome said but she knew once InuYasha found out, there would be a lot more said.

She waited for her food and brought it over to their booth. She sat across from him, setting down her meal first before placing his in front of him.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded as he lifted up an apple juice with one hand and a toy with another.

"It's your meal, compliments of the pauper," she responded happily while taking a bite of her chicken.

"You play dirty, you know that."

"I never said I didn't," she smiled back taking a sip of her soda. InuYasha laughed but got up to go buy a little more nourishment.

They ate in comfortable silence and talked when they didn't have their mouths full. Kagome liked this type of banter she had with him. It was personal and made their connection stronger. Kagome couldn't help but feel like she gotten to know InuYasha a little more than what he showed to others and that was attractive to her. InuYasha as a whole was attractive to her, and her feelings just kept getting stronger and stronger. InuYasha looked up to see Kagome studying him.

"What are you looking at?" Kagome blushed embarrassed that she was staring at him so closely.

"Just the handprint," she tried to say indifferently.

"How is it?" he turned his head so she could get a better look. Before Kagome could stop herself, she pulled her hand across the table and outlined the mark she made. Her touch sent shivers down his spine. The way her hand delicately traced his cheek, and the warmth it radiated as she placed her hand on top of her mark, as if comparing sizes. She pulled back just as quickly as she reached for him.

"It should be gone within the hour."

"Uh huh," he said distractedly. He liked Kagome. No doubt about that. She was different from every other girl he met. She was strong and could take his teasing. There were no pretenses with her, no fawning over his words. She was Kagome and because of this he could be himself, something he hadn't done for a long time. They finished the rest of their meal in silence, both immersed in thoughts of each other.

**The Next Day**

Kagome walked into the cafeteria and took a seat at her usual table. Sango, Shippo, along with other people at the table continued along with the usual chatter. Kagome kept up with them until InuYasha walked in with his usual popular group. She saw how easily he fit with that company, all of the rich and snobby kids.

'Well it's because he can act like them, the ass,' she smiled despite the insult. He may have been an ass but she liked him. She watched as he continued to walk with the crowd and was just about to tear her eyes away from him when he waved goodbye to his group and took a seat at a small empty booth in the corner. He set his backpack down and turned his head looking directly into Kagome's eyes. He smiled a dazzling smile, a smile he no doubt picked up from lingering with high society, and motioned to Kagome with one finger to join him.

"Kagome," Sango whispered to her, "is InuYasha calling you over? I didn't know you guys were that close."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later," she responded still locking eyes with InuYasha. Kagome picked up her bag and made her way over to him.

"Just couldn't resist my charm," he said cockily while she took a seat across from him in the booth.

"Oh please, I just didn't want you to look like an idiot eating lunch by yourself."

"You know, denial is not only a river in Egypt," he flashed her another smile.

"Come up with that all by yourself now?"

"Why? Are you trying to steal my line?"

"No, I'm just trying to see who I should kill for creating something that stupid."

"Ouch, that hurts," he feigned as he clutched his chest.

"What are you trying to hold? I thought asses don't have hearts."

"I think a little clarification in order, asses have hearts they are just like black holes."

"I believe it," she gave a giggle. He enjoyed that sound from her. "So why did you call me over?"

"I got a little tired of that group and felt the need for intellectual conversation, but Miroku wasn't here so I had to settle for you."

"You are an ass," she said in a matter of fact voice.

"So I've been told," he smiled back. "Seriously, that group gets annoying fast. I needed a break."

"The populars aren't all they are cracked up to be?"

"Nope, and plus I enjoy your company much more," he said genuinely.

"Thanks and once I get passed the playboy, rich exterior to the black hole you call a heart, you aren't so bad yourself," she returned with a smile.

"I think that is the nicest compliment I could ever expect from you."

"You bet."

"So tell me," he continued, "why did you decide to come over here?"

"Hmm, I guess it's because I like your company too."

"Are your friends not fun enough for you today?"

"My friends are great, but sometimes it gets tiresome to listen to the same boy/girl talk and gossip. It's nice to just talk about things other than that. They just don't seem to realize that there is more to life outside these hallways."

"Those are some pretty heavy words coming from someone who thinks that the 'more to life' is spending all her time at the Studio."

"Shut up. You spend all your time there too. So," she said changing the subject, "what about your friends?"

"I think the word friend is too strong. Try more like acquaintances. They follow me because I'm rich and because of my family background. They are all fake. I could do without it most of the time."

"Then why do you still hang out with them?" she asked bluntly.

"Good question. I guess because they are there," he said absentmindedly.

"Nice reason," she said sarcastically. He shrugged in response.

"So what do you have on for the afternoon, Kagome?" She smiled as he said her name.

"Just class, you up for a round of sparring tonight? I don't think I got you back enough for calling me a boy."

"When am I not?" he chuckled. "Oh, do you need a ride home today?" She nodded.

The ride home was brief and filled with laughs and they both agreed to meet at the Studio ready to fight to the death, figuratively of course.

**At the Studio**

With sparring gear on, the students lined up at the center of the Studio. Mr. Hara walked up and down the rows inspecting the partners. He reached InuYasha and Kagome.

"Takahashi and Higurashi partnered up willingly. Now there's a change."

"Let's just say we have a score to settle, Sir," Kagome said.

"Well who am I to stand in the way of a score. Partners ready. Light contact sparring, we want to still have everybody be able to walk by the end of class." He directed that last comment towards the two who didn't notice. Both of them had a look of joy on their face, ready to fight. "Bow! Ready and…"

"I will show you how much of a boy I am tonight. Prepare to get your ass whooped." Kagome whispered menacingly.

"I can tell how much of a boy you are just by looking at you," he smirked.

"Fight!" Mr. Hara yelled.

Kagome quickly delivered a round kick to his head. He blocked it with ease and countered with a punch to the stomach. She got the breath knocked out of her and she saw a quick look of worry pass through his face and he backed up giving her room.

"Wrong move," she told him while side kicking him in the side. He doubled over with the shock of the kick and she took the opportunity to hit him in the head with a knife hand.

"Sneaky bitch," he growled out. She pretended to do a small quick curtsey.

"Why thank you." He laughed; he couldn't help it. They both took up a fighting stance again. He did a run jump towards her delivering three round kicks up the middle of her body. She got hit by the first one but blocked the last two. She returned with a back kick to his body, but he captured her leg under one arm and then round kicked her body. He dropped her leg and went for two punches to the chest. She lost her balance when he let go of her foot. She saw his cocky smile and it sent her over the edge. She sent a furry of punches to his body, going close to him so he could not return any hits and then rechambered and delivered a deadly sidekick to his side that was sure to leave a bruise. He was out of breath by the time she finished, the cocky smile wiped from his face.

Sweat dripped slowly down the side of his face. He composed himself and returned to a fighting stance. She gave him a sweet smile. He tried to charge her, but Hara called for the partners to stop. He told the pairs to shake hands and congratulate each other.

"Not bad," InuYasha said rubbing his side.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Kagome responded with another smile.

They took off their gear and continued with drills for the rest of the class. InuYasha invited her to get something to eat before offering to take her home. As Kagome was stepping out of the car, once they reached the shrine, he decided to go for the kill.

"Kagome, are you doing anything this weekend?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"How would you like to go with me to Disneyland? I have two tickets for this weekend and I thought you might like to come."

"Wow really? Sure. I'd love to come. I'll have to ask to make sure and I will call you when I find out. What is your number?" They exchanged digits and he drove away very proud that he asked her. Kagome almost squealed. She loved Disneyland. She loved everything Disney, but couldn't go up to the Magical Kingdom often because of her family's budget. And it was even better that InuYasha could go with her. She ran up the steps into her house, to go straight to her mother to ask permission.

Kagome received permission from her mom and called up InuYasha. He told her he would pick her up early Saturday morning so they could get a good start.

Friday night Kagome stood in her closet trying to choose the perfect outfit. She decided since it was fall she would go with a pair of jeans, a snuggly fitting brown top, light gray jacket, and a pair of brown slips. She laid out her clothes on her desk and then jumped into bed, hoping the excitement wouldn't keep her up too long.

She was up bright and early the next morning. The doorbell rang and she heard Souta answer it. Kagome checked herself in the mirror and made sure her hair looked nice and headed downstairs. She heard Souta talking to InuYasha and immediately rolled her eyes when she heard about the direction of the conversation.

"So," Souta began, "what are your intentions for my sister?" He tried to say this is the manliest and most adult voice he could muster. InuYasha laughed.

"Don't worry kid, I won't do anything that she is opposed to," InuYasha told him with a wink while patting him on the head.

"InuYasha," he whined, trying to fix his hair.

"Come on, Souta, big men don't complain about hair." Souta glared at him while stocking away to fix it in the bathroom. Kagome forgot how kind InuYasha was to Souta, to her whole family for that matter. He may have been an enemy with Kagome for the longest time but he was nothing less than a gentleman when he met with her family. Kagome was always glad for that because Souta kind of looked up to him as a male roll model. She would never tell InuYasha for fear his ego might become to big, but she was grateful nevertheless.

The drive was about forty-five minutes long. They both chatted a little about school and college until he pulled up in the Lion King parking lot. Once they took the tram and walked through security to the front of the park, Kagome could not keep a smile off of her face.

"Whoa," said InuYasha, "Did I stumble upon a closet Disney lover?" he asked with glee at her expression. Kagome still couldn't turn her smile upside down, even as a joke.

"Yeah, but what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just a little surprised that's all."

"Well I hope you are ready because by the time this day is over, I am sure you will be begging for a break," she retorted happily. InuYasha broke into a smile. Her happiness was contagious.

"We will see if you can keep to your word," he said indifferently.

And keep to her word, she did. By the end of the day, they practically rode every single ride, some of them like the Haunted Mansion and Pirates of the Caribbean they rode three or four times. InuYasha was completely spent by the time they took a seat in front of Sleeping Beauty's Castle to wait for the fireworks. But if he had a choice would he do it again? In a heartbeat. Her smile and melodious laughter as she rode the rides made all the pain worth it. Even after hours and hours of continuous walking, she was still energetic and ready to watch the show.

Five minutes till the show, the Disney Cast people told everyone they had to stand up and walk as close to the front as they could, so they would be able to fit more people in. Kagome felt people shove against her, as they tried to make their way to the front. InuYasha was pushed up behind Kagome and as a reflex he placed his hands around her waist so he could stabilize her as a particularly irate group of children pushed past them. Even as they passed, InuYasha didn't take his hands off her and Kagome didn't want him to. The fireworks started soon after and about five minutes in he felt Kagome lean back into his arms and lift her head up to see the fireworks. He could smell the subtle scent of her vanilla shampoo and something else, something that was just completely Kagome. It was intoxicating. He found it hard to watch the show when she was cuddled against him, her face lit up by the fireworks, casting a beautiful glow onto her excited eyes. It was at that instant, when the finale hit the sky and a smile graced her lovely face that he knew he was in love.

Kagome leaned back against him. He was warm and the wind was nipping at her. But she couldn't deny that them together felt right, natural. She glanced at him every once in a while, during the fireworks, noting how handsome he was and how he returned every one of her glances with a tender look of his own. As the finale hit, she felt his hands tighten a bit around her waist and she leaned back against him giving him a smile. She wouldn't trade anything in the world for this moment; here at Disneyland, under a firework lit sky, with a man that she was in love with. She smiled even wider at the realization. Yes, she was in love.

After that night, it was hard for them to continue to deny the happiness they felt at each other's presence. They ended up going out to eat or doing something everyday, whether it was just teach together or a ride home.

It was after one particular ride that Kagome got home from school and placed her things next to the stairs to take into her bedroom later. She had to teach class in a little while but decided to get something to eat first. She walked into the kitchen, her target the fridge, until she saw her mother sitting at the table with files spread out all around her and her head in her hands.

"Mom?" Kagome asked, wondering what was going on.

"Oh, Kagome," her mother began as she lifted her head from her hands. She looked horrible. There were dark circles under her bloodshot eyes, puffy and red from crying. "Oh, Kagome," she repeated. "I don't even know where to start. We have fallen under a lot of debt. The debt just seemed to come up out of nowhere. Today, I received a letter from our bank bringing up bills that I never knew existed persisting that we have to pay immediately. The amount of money we owe is huge, we might have to sell the shrine," Mitsuka choked out, "and I'm so sorry but we have to pull you out of Crescent Moon Studio. I just can't keep up with the payments."

Kagome stared at her mother in disbelief. Her mother was so careful with their finances, how could this have happened?

"Have you tried talking to the bank to ask for more time?" Kagome said trying to find someway to alleviate the problem.

"I did and they insist that we pay within the next week. The only way I can make the first payment is if I pull you out of the Studio as soon as possible. Today will be your last day. I'm so sorry." Mitsuka responded turning her face away from her daughter in shame and in guilt. She knew she was taking away the one thing that Kagome lived for, but she had to take care of her family, even if that meant suffering for a while. There was just no other choice.

Kagome turned away, completely shocked. Nothing was settling in. Her last day? Ever? It just didn't make any sense. She continued walking towards the stairs like a zombie.

"Where are you going?" Mitsuka questioned.

"I have to get ready to teach tonight," Kagome answered in a monotone voice. Her face was devoid of any emotion. It just wasn't real.

She got dressed and made her way over to the Studio. InuYasha waved to her as she came in, but she didn't notice.

'What's wrong?' he thought as she passed him without greeting to put her things in the back room.

She taught class with even less enthusiasm if possible, still giving her students the attention they needed but without the vigor they were so accustomed to when she was their teacher. When InuYasha and Kagome concluded class, all the students came up to her to give her a big hug and all of them hoped she would feel better the next time she taught them. That's when it hit.

This was her last time teaching the kids; her last time feeling the sweaty hugs and hearing the thanks for a great class; her last time walking through those doors looking at all of the eager faces; her last time fooling around with InuYasha as they taught together; her last time for everything. Kagome walked into the backroom once the kids were all gone, forgetting to bow off the mats like you were suppose to do. InuYasha was now in full-blown concern. He had never seen her act like this in the several years they trained together.

She felt like death was griping at her soul threatening to shatter the world she had grown up in, taking away everything she loved, the shrine, her family's stability, and her Studio. The studio; her life, her students, her teachers, her classmates. It all hit her at once, the force of the realization knocking the breath out of her. She collapsed against the wall in the back room and started to cry.

InuYasha walked into the back room closing the door behind him and that is when he saw Kagome in the corner. Her strong fighter's body turned into a tiny delicate body racked with sobs.

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered. Kagome lifted her head at the sound of her name and the sight absolute made InuYasha's heart turn. Her beautiful face was twisted into an expression of complete depression, tears streaking her cheeks. Her eyes held a sadness, which turned him completely speechless. He had never seen so much anguish in one look. She looked at him for a moment longer before her eyes filled with tears again. She pulled her knees to chest and wrapped her arms around herself as if trying to keep herself from falling apart.

He approached her cautiously and bent down on his knees so he was level with her.

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered again, not stopping himself when he took his hand and tucked a stray strand of her hair, that stuck to her face because of her tears, behind her ear. Kagome looked at him again, touched by the tender act. She then launched herself unexpectedly at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, throwing him off balance. He fell back with Kagome now in front of him. He automatically wrapped his arms around her. His sensitive nose could smell the salt from her tears as it fell from her eyes and landed on his shirt. He held her body, rubbing soothing circles into her back, and softly whispering in her ear trying to calm her down. He couldn't stand it when girls cried because it was usually over something stupid, but he could tell something important affected Kagome, it had to be big if it turned her usually strong demeanor into this fragile creature. He felt his heart clench and wrapped his arms tighter around her as her body was becoming still, her sobs more silent.

"Kagome? What happened?" he tried to coax gently. Kagome sniffed a few more times, unlatching herself from him before grabbing a tissue from the box above their head on the desk. She tried to clean up her face as best as she could before launching into an explanation. InuYasha's eyes furrowed as she told him the story. As she finished, tears began to form at the sides of her eyes. He opened his arms again and Kagome grateful for the gesture slowly eased herself back into his arms.

If anyone walked in on them now it would have been the most unusual sight to see these enemies in such an embrace, but both of them felt it was right. Kagome needed InuYasha. He was the only one who could understand her pain of losing the Studio. InuYasha needed Kagome. She balanced out his cockiness, making him feel whole. Without her, it would feel as if a piece of him was missing. He wasn't egotistical enough to admit that things wouldn't be the same.

It took another ten minutes before Kagome regained her composure. She then took in all that happened in the past twenty minutes. She felt so embarrassed, so weak. She stood up and readjusted her uniform and dabbed at her eyes one more time.

"Thanks InuYasha for…helping me," she stumbled out awkwardly. "I have to go now."

"No problem," he said with force so she knew he meant it. "I am here anytime you need me. I may be an ass but I can be a helpful ass a times." She smiled at his comment, a sad watery smile. They both stepped out of the back room. The Studio was full of parents and the students listening to the teachers.

"I'll miss working with you. I'll miss all of this," she said looking around trying to absorb every detail.

"You can still visit you know," InuYasha explained.

"I could, but it would be painful and it wouldn't be the same," she sighed. She felt the tears forming again. She didn't want InuYasha to see her cry. "I have to go," she blurted out quickly. She glanced back at him, with a beautiful, sad, heart breaking look, her eyes glazed over with water; the term fallen angel came to his mind as she nodded curtly and headed out the Studio.

He watched her retreating figure and felt that she was taking away a wonderful part of the Studio. He shook his head in disgust at her situation. He went to the back room to grab his stuff to go home.

As he drove home, he knew something was up with Kagome's story. The banks are not allowed to demand such a high amount of money out of the blue. It was illegal. It was also highly suspicious that they would make the family pay up so quickly. He was going to look into it; there was no doubt about that. He was going to do all in his power to make sure he never saw her this way again, it made his heart hurt to think of her so broken. His foot unconscious pressed on the gas petal harder as he remember Kagome and told himself to calm down. He was going to get the bottom of it and his first stop was the bank, Kikyo's parent's bank.

**The Night Before**

Kikyo laughed as she lay in her bed thinking about Kagome. After recovering from her drunken night, Kikyo awoke the next morning and automatically made a call to her father. She explained the situation making it seem like Kagome was a tramp trying to take InuYasha away. Kikyo's family shared her same ideals that Kikyo and InuYasha were supposed to be together. If anything got in the way of that future, they would bring down the obstacle in any way possible.

Kikyo's father, Naraku, sat as his oak desk in the President room after hours at the bank. He finished forging the papers for the debts he would send to the Higurashi family, hopefully running them out of town or making InuYasha run to them. He had forged papers several times and this was nothing different from all the other occasions. He had just finished sealing the letter when his cell phone rang.

"Hi Daddy," came his little girl's voice over the phone.

"Hello, Kikyo," his dark voice responded.

"Is everything set?" she asked, barely able to contain her excitement. He laughed. She inherited his lust and enjoyment for evil.

"Yes, it is all done. I am holding the envelope in my hand. Now before I send this, I want you to go over with me how you plan this all to unfold." He said into the receiver leaning back into his chair, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear, while crossing his arms over his chest.

She huffed in exasperation. "I have told you a million times already, Daddy. This could go either one of two ways. First, it could drive the Higurashi family away, which I would prefer, or it would make them half to cut all superfluous expenses beginning with Kagome's Studio. InuYasha will see her sad and come to me to ask for help. I will pretend to be a noble and understanding soul, all that crap, call off the debts as long as he will become my boyfriend. Once we make that first step, I know I can keep him."

"And how do you know InuYasha will find out about this or if he will even come to you for help."

"I have seen the way they have been acting, plus Mom talked to InuYasha's mom today and confirmed that he was teaching with Kagome tonight. Kagome, if she loves her Studio as much as I think she does, won't be able to hide her feelings from InuYasha. He has grown closer to her and so he will try to rescue her," she said not hiding her disappointment that he would rather be with Kagome than her, but it would all change soon enough. "But I have told you all of this Daddy."

"I know, Kikyo," he chuckled at her impatient tone, "just making sure you know what you're doing. When you carry out things like this, you have to make sure you account for every possible scenario. We don't want any slip ups."

"I know Daddy, remember I grew up with you as a father."

He chuckled again. "Yes, you did," he agreed. "I will send this out and get home."

"Okay. Thanks Daddy!" Kikyo squealed in excitement.

She hung up the phone and threw it on to her bed and closed her eyes before whispering to the room:

"You're mine, InuYasha."

InuYasha walked out of the bank feeling dejected. He should have thought his idea through. He strolled into the bank demanding to see who was in charge of the Higurashi account. All of the bank members knew whose son he was and so they tried to placate him with gifts while telling him all accounts are private. He argued with several different people until he realized that this attempt was hopeless.

He felt the cool evening air flow through his hair. The cars whooshed by. The lights of the city grand and inviting, but they were no comfort for InuYasha tonight. He knew if he wanted to help Kagome, he would have to go to Kikyo. He dreaded the thought and tried to think of another plan of action, but the sight of the broken Kagome slipped into his mind. There wasn't another way to take. There was only a limited amount of time and all roads pointed to Kikyo. He took a deep breath and headed towards his car.

He called up Kikyo on the way to his car, asking if he could stop by for a few minutes. She agreed. He drove silently through town, trying to figure out a way to approach her. He pulled up in the driveway and stepped out. He walked to the door, making a checklist of what he wanted to say. He rang the doorbell.

Kikyo, the minute she received InuYasha's call, took off all her clothes and put on a Victoria Secrets matching black bra and panties set, then wrapped a white silk mid thigh robe around herself. She retouched her makeup and combed her hair for a little bit until she heard the door ring. She let an evil smile creep up on her face.

Kikyo opened the door. InuYasha lost his train of thought when he saw what Kikyo was dressed like. Sure she was a slut and he didn't like her or anything, but he was still a man and Kikyo's attire reminded him of that fact. Kikyo liked the way his eyes looked up and down her body, taking in her curves and ample breasts.

"Hey InuYasha, sorry I was just getting ready for bed. I hope you don't mind."

"Umm, no, it's fine I guess," he said and willed his eyes to her face. "I have something really important I need to talk to you about."

"Sure, lets go up to my room. I don't want to wake the rest of the house." She actually could have cared less about the rest of her house, which was awake anyway. She just thought the idea of her and InuYasha on the couch, dressed like she did, was damn hot. She led him up a grand staircase and threw several maze-like hallways until they reached her room.

It was a big room covered entirely in pink. A bed sat in the middle with pink sheets, pillowcase, and a pink comforter, all covered by a pink canopy. A dresser, vanity table, and computer table sat to the left, painted in white with a pink trim and pink flowers tastefully plastered in the corners. In front of her bed was a TV encased in light pink. She pressed a button on a remote and the TV collapsed into its shelving and she turned on dim lights. InuYasha could tell there was a door that led into a personal bathroom and another door, which led to her closet. There were articles of clothing on some of the chairs, but not many. Kikyo led InuYasha to a white leather couch that sat at the right of her room, passing over the baby pink plush carpet. She sat down, crossing one leg over the other, which ended up pushing the already short robe even higher, revealing more of her soft pale thighs. Kikyo patted the seat next to her, motioning for InuYasha to take a seat. He did.

"So what do you want to talk about InuYasha?" she asked trying her best to look innocent and seductive.

His words caught in his mouth before he was able to say: "You know Kagome Higurashi, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, her family just received notice from their bank, your family's bank, that they have debts that need to be paid off."

"Go on," she said, showing that she was listening to him. InuYasha felt his confidence return and continued in a stronger voice.

"Well from what I know about banks, it sounds like something illegal. I am not accusing your bank of anything, but it doesn't sound right. Only giving them a week to pay? I realize that you may not know anything about this, but do you think you could do something? Talk to your parents? The family is struggling right now and they are already suffering. They pulled Kagome out of the Studio."

"Hmm…," Kikyo responded. "I might be able to do something, but it won't be easy."

"I will do anything I can to help," InuYasha added. He felt hopeful.

"I could probably get my father to cancel the debts, but he would have to be in an extremely generous mood. I would probably have to do something that would make him happy."

"Do you have any idea what you could do?" InuYasha asked. Kikyo smiled inwardly. Her plan was working out even better than she planned.

"Well, I know it is silly," she laughed to show her point and slapped him playfully on the shoulder as she continued, "but our parents seem to find us to be the perfect match. Maybe if we dated for a while, that would make my dad extremely happy and I am sure he would take off the debts if I asked." InuYasha thought about it for a moment.

"Well, just pretend to date, for the sake of our parents right?"

"Of course," Kikyo said, but then silently swore. She didn't want to pretend, but there would be no other way to draw him in. Anyway, once she pretended to date him for a little while, she would drive him to the edge until he wanted to take her to bed, but she would deny sex unless they actually dated. Kikyo thought very highly of her sexual appeal and knew it would be the thing that would make InuYasha hers.

"Let's do it," InuYasha finally said figuring losing Kagome at the Studio would be worse than pretending to date Kikyo even though he was in love with Kagome. "Thanks so much Kikyo."

"No problem, I'm glad I could be of help, but just some advice I think we need to do more than just pretend around our parents. You know the students at school have parents that talk to both of ours, we might need to keep up the charade there too."

"You're right Kikyo, good thinking," InuYasha praised. "Well I need to get home. Sorry for bothering you so late," he said as he stood up.

"Don't worry about it," Kikyo said and then took the moment to hug InuYasha, pushing her breasts into his chest to emphasize their size. InuYasha hugged her back awkwardly.

She led him to the front and waved from the door as he drove away. InuYasha was congratulating himself on a job well done while Kikyo was doing the same thing.

InuYasha pulled up into his driveway and walked up to his door. He was feeling accomplished and couldn't wait to talk to Kagome in school to tell her what he did. His butler opened the door for him. InuYasha continued passed him.

"Young Master," the butler called out.

"Yes," InuYasha said.

"Your parents request your presence immediately in the study."

"Oh, okay." He wondered why they would still be up this late. He made he way over to his father's workroom. He knocked on the big oak doors.

"Enter." InuYasha pushed opened the doors and saw his father nursing a cup of brandy bending over the fireplace, watching the flames dance and leap around. His mother sat on a chair to the right, one leg tucked behind the other, holding a book in her delicate hands. Both pairs of eyes fell on him.

"Come here boy," InuTaisho, his father commanded. InuYasha did as he was told. His father set down the cup on the mantle, looking at the fire again. When InuYasha was close enough he stood up and in a few quick steps was in front of InuYasha and slapped him hard across the face. InuYasha blinked as he felt the sting from hit and snapped his head back to his father, a cold look of hatred in his eyes. His mother looked at him indifferently and closed her book laying it to the side without any protest to her husband's movement.

"What the hell were you thinking InuYasha?" said his father as he went back to the mantle to get his drink. "You march into one of my biggest account's banks and demand for shit like you are a king. What the fuck was going through your mind? You know how important Naraku's banks are to me. I thought the piece of shit you call a mind would have been able to comprehend that, but even such simple thinking has escaped you. You are lucky that when I called up to apologize, he was in such a good mood about you and Kikyo finally dating. I swear if you didn't do that, the only right thing you have done recently, you would have been punished more harshly tonight." His mother then continued after his father was done.

"And do you know how much gossip I will have to put up with at the club tomorrow. I swear you only think about yourself, InuYasha. Would it pain you worry about the well being of this family. Surely you do not want your father to lose his account or your mother to be embarrassed because of your stupidity. Of course not," she answered for him.

"Get out of here, boy. I don't want to see your face for the rest of the night," growled InuTaisho. InuYasha gave both of his parents a hard stare, he felt his hand, which had been bawled into a fist since the minute he walked in, break skin. He turned and walked out of the room.

"I'm glad that is done," InuYasha's mother said, resting back against the chair.

"I am going back to work," InuTaisho said. "Don't wait up for me. I need to distract my mind." InuYasha's mother consented, but InuTaisho wasn't headed for any of his buildings, his mind was busy thinking of the fun he would have with his favorite red head, Amy. Finally things were going his way. InuYasha and Kikyo dating would bring his and Naraku's business closer together, and his night with Amy would be sweeter than ever.

InuYasha shook his head, as he heard the last portion of his parent's conversation when he retreated to his room. He knew where is father was going but he couldn't care less, just that he would lock his door tonight so he wouldn't be awoken by his drunk ranting when he came home. InuYasha was a third degree black belt but for some reason all of his training seemed to leave him when he was faced with his father. He couldn't muster the courage to strike him back. There were a few times when he defended himself, but that was just returned with an even more severe beating. And, all his mother did was sit there and worry about the gossip being told about her. It made him sick. InuYasha reached up to his face, to feel the place where his father had struck him. Hopefully, it wouldn't bruise. He made his way up to his room, all of the happiness from earlier was gone. He just wanted the darkness of sleep to take over and let him leave this damn house for a few hours.

InuYasha was at school the next morning. Luckily, he faced was not bruised unlike his pride. He was brooding over last night until he saw Kagome at her locker. A smile immediately fell on his face. He didn't care about what happened, but he was happy to know that he helped her out.

"Hey Kagome," he said as he approached her locker.

"Hi InuYasha," Kagome excitedly responded. "Guess what?"

"What?" he decided to answer. He enjoyed her looking so happy.

"I don't have to quit the Studio! My mom got a call this morning from the bank and they said they made a mistake! I'm so happy!" She wanted to go and give him a hug, she was still happy when Miroku came up.

"Morning Kagome."

"Morning Miroku," she replied cheerily. He then turned to InuYasha and winked.

"InuYasha, you dog. I heard you asked out Kikyo and she said yes." InuYasha looked bewildered for a minute before he remembered the deal. Kagome was stunned. Didn't he say before that Kikyo wasn't his type? And now they were dating? And what about Disneyland? Did she imagine that he felt the same way about her?

"Oh, yeah," he responded without enthusiasm. Kagome gave him a questioning glance and he was about to break into an explanation, when Kikyo came up from behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and licked his ear.

"Morning boyfriend," InuYasha was stunned at how far she took the boyfriend and girlfriend thing.

"Hey Kikyo," he said, his eyes darting back and forth between Kikyo and Kagome.

"What are you doing with this worm?" she asked. He was just about to respond when she whispered in his ear, "You are supposed to be dating me, remember. My enemies are your enemies. You have to treat her like one otherwise our parents will find out and the debt will come back. Now call her a worm and walk away with me. No one will be the wiser." InuYasha registered what he had to do but he didn't want to. A lump rose in his throat.

"Why would I do anything with this worm, when I have you," he said loud enough that the posse that followed Kikyo would hear. They did and all laughed. Kagome's eyes instantly filled with hurt.

"I'm sorry honey. I knew you wouldn't want anything to do with her." Kikyo smiled triumphantly and then pulled his head towards hers giving him a long kiss right in front of Kagome. It was the most unpleasant kiss he had ever experienced; it was rough without passion or love; and almost desperate on her end. She finished the kiss gave Kagome a cold glare before grabbing his hand and pulling him away from Kagome's locker. InuYasha caught a glance at her trying to look apologetic but her face was down and her hair formed a barrier between her and the rest of the hall. A few lingering people from the posse taunted her as they past. InuYasha felt horrible, but he hoped he would be able to explain later.

Kagome stood there like an idiot. Was this the same InuYasha that comforted her last night? Wasn't he supposed to be gentle and kind? Who was this person? She realized that this was InuYasha the bastard, his true self. She could have kicked herself for falling for it again. How could she be so stupid? First falling for his explanations at the café about his family and Kikyo, Disneyland, then everything from last night. He was just trying to get into someone's pants while he waited for a confirmation from Kikyo. She slammed her locker closed with such force it echoed down the hall. A couple of people looked at her, but then went back to their own conversations.

Kagome fumed as she made her way to class. InuYasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi were enemies and will always be enemies, no matter what happened. Still, she couldn't help but feel extremely hurt. She should have expected this, but it still hurt. Just when she thought she found a friend in him, she wouldn't even allow herself to say that he was more than a friend, she knew now that all she had was an enemy.

'A world of enemies and handful of friends,' she thought and laughed bitterly at her situation.

A/N: Here is another chapter. Thanks again to all who read and a huge thanks to reviewers. That said I would like to give a quick shout out to the reviewer Twilight, who has reviewed every chapter so far. It is for people like you that I keep writing ;-)

Ms. S Hisake

PS: If you have any questions on terms just email me and I will get back to you! By the way, the next chapter is written. Anyone want to read?


	5. I Want It, But I Can't Have It

I Want It, But I Can't Have It

**I Want It, But I Can't Have It**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but use them because they are fantastic.

Fall was passing fast and Homecoming was upon the school. Posters were everywhere and everyone was in a frenzy for the Homecoming football game and dance. At lunch there were people shouting to vote for the princesses for Freshmen, Sophomores, and Juniors, and then to vote for homecoming court for the Seniors. It was all anyone talked about, but it eluded Kagome. Although she got back the stability in her life that she wanted, she had been on bad terms with InuYasha for weeks now.

As soon as the school day ended, the day InuYasha and Kikyo started going out, Kagome went to the Studio and requested that her schedule be changed so she and InuYasha would not meet. Anytime they passed in the halls, she avoided his looks and acted cold to him. She was not stupid enough to fall for his tricks, not when the pain was still fresh in her mind.

InuYasha was frustrated beyond hell. He wanted to talk to Kagome, to get her to understand but she had been ignoring him for weeks now. She even changed her schedule at the Studio. Every time he found a minute to go over to Kagome he had been sidetracked by Kikyo, accompanying her on outings with her family, friends, and whatever else she had planned. Kikyo kept him extremely busy. He didn't like it but he had to keep it up so that Kagome's family would be okay. He yearned to talk to Kagome, to see her smiling face. It had been so long since he had. Sometimes he woke up at night, haunted by her broken figure, or her hurt eyes the day she found out he was 'dating' Kikyo. He couldn't take much more and was trying to figure out a way so they could meet.

Kagome got home that day without much homework or anything to really do. She looked at her cell phone, which she left on the coffee table in front of her couch. She had one voicemail. She dialed her voicemail number while walking to the fridge. She pulled out a water as Monique's voice came through the speaker.

"Kagome, I need you down here the cover the Studio for a while and teach class. Hara wants me to run out and check on some things at the warehouse. Come over as quick as you can. I promise it will be a slow day. Hurry, okay?"

'Alright,' thought Kagome. 'Better than sitting around here.' She quickly grabbed her things and uniform. She walked to the Studio at a leisurely pace. She knew that Monique wanted her there quickly, but how could she not take time to enjoy the walk.

The leaves on the trees were changing colors from green into a mixture of gold and red. The birds made fantastic formations in the sky as they headed towards a warmer climate. The clouds were condensing as rain season began looming on the horizon. Everything was changing and Kagome couldn't help but feel something was going to change for her too.

Kagome reached the Studio, a little too quickly for her taste, but decided to look forward to spending the afternoon with the kids. Monique rushed her as soon as she came in.

"Thanks so much Kagome. I will be back around early evening to take the night class watch at the desk." She handed her the keys and then left to her car. Kagome laughed. It seemed that woman was always on the go. She didn't have a single memory of her when she wasn't moving around.

Kagome deposited her belongings in the back room. Instead of staying at the desk, she decided to go onto the mats and warm up for the class she was going to teach. She began by stretching out her limbs. She did a few round kicks to the pads loosening her muscles. Then, she followed up with punches. She then stood straight up and bent down to touch her toes. While stretching she heard the door opened. It was probably Hojo, the guy she usually taught with. He has had a crush on her ever since he first joined up with the Studio and Kagome thought he was a sweet guy and everything, just a little too safe.

InuYasha walked into the Studio and saw a girl stretching on the mats.

'Maybe Ayame', he thought indifferently as he went to put his stuff away. Kagome got up and saw him retreat into the back room. She walked over to go greet him when he turned around and she was looking directly into a pair of golden orbs.

"InuYasha…"

"Kagome…"

They both said simultaneously. InuYasha had seen Kagome in the halls from far away, but couldn't get close to her because of Kikyo. He forgot how beautiful her exotic face was and how enchanting her brown eyes were especially when laced with a rage that made her even more irresistible.

'Uh oh,' he thought. 'Rage.'

"Kagome," he said again, " can we talk…"

"Save it InuYasha. I really don't give a damn about what you have to say."

"Kagome, wait. There's been a misunderstanding, please let me explain."

"Sorry, but when you called me worm, it seemed pretty clear to me." InuYasha forgot about that time. He was about to retaliate when the first batch of parents and kids came in. Kagome added quietly to him, "Let's just get through this class civilly, without arguments." He nodded. He would try to talk to her after the class was over.

The atmosphere was tense as they taught. The students could feel it. It made them fall silent instead of keeping up their usual chatter. Whenever InuYasha and Kagome got close to each other, electricity seemed to spark between them. Kagome never looked at InuYasha while all InuYasha seemed to do was look at her.

Once the class was over, the students seemed glad to leave the two. Kagome cleaned up the mats as InuYasha watched the lingering students and parents walk out the door before finally turning on her.

"Kagome, please listen to me."

"Just shut up InuYasha. Save your crap for Kikyo. I already know you were just using me to fill her place, before she said yes to dating you." She retorted without looking up.

"No!" InuYasha yelled. "You have it all wrong!"

"You know what InuYasha? I think I have exactly right. You're a rich playboy with time to spare so why not go play with the loner girl's feelings. Am I right?!" Kagome shouted back. "Well, I am done with you and your sick games."

"Just listen, you damn stubborn girl!" Kagome turned around and caught InuYasha's eyes with an unwavering stare. In a quiet, deadly voiced she hissed:

"Leave me alone."

She quickly gathered her things and left the Studio before InuYasha could form a coherent sentence. He watched her turn the corner outside the Studio door. He fucked up big time, and he knew. Exasperated, he turned around and punched the wooden structure around the entrance to the mats. A sickening crack could be heard around the room as his knuckles connected with the hard surface. He pulled his hand back and saw blood dripping from it and his middle knuckle contorted in a weird position. He should have immediately went to the hospital, but instead he stood there, letting the pain seep into him, letting the bright, brilliant pain punish him for hurting the only person he ever felt a true connection with.

Kikyo sat at her vanity mirror watching her reflection brush her long shiny hair. Everything was perfect. InuYasha was her 'boyfriend' but she would soon get rid of those quotations. She was ready, now that they settled into the pattern of boyfriend and girlfriend, to dangle her bait and reel in the fish. Their families were entering into an alliance that would secure her all the money in the world, Kagome was a burden of the past, and on top of all that, her hair had never looked better.

'Evil brings out the best in me,' she thought with a smile, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger and then letting in bounce back to place. She stood up from her chair and made her way over to the door while humming the tune 'Be Prepared' from the Lion King.

Kagome stomped angrily along the sidewalk. InuYasha was trying to trick her again she knew it! She felt extremely wound up but couldn't head home without alarming her already fragile mother with her agitated state. She decided to walk straight pass the shrine to a different destination. She reached her target place just as twilight hit.

Kagome was in front of an elementary school, her old school. She walked around the familiar buildings; weaving in and out of old passages she remembered taking. She smiled as her path brought back old memories. Then, Kagome eyed her favorite spot in the dimming sunlight, the swing set. She made a beeline for the old worn out swings, all the blue painted chipped off, and the metal rusted. Still, she could not help but like it. Kagome sat down and the old set squeaked, not use to her weight. She adjusted herself in the seat and rocked a little bit to make sure it would not collapse on her. When she was satisfied with the equipment, she began to slowly sway back and forth; pumping her legs now and then but mostly letting the autumn wind push her as it pleased.

In the past, when Kagome found life to be overwhelming, she would come to this same swing set to think. As the world around her changed, she knew this would be the one place that would remain the same. It comforted her in her youth and continued to do so as she developed into a young adult.

Kagome delighted in the sound of her body cutting through the air on the swings and the slight breeze on her face. Her hair danced around her while the moon began to rise, ushering the light away. She sat in silence, with nothing but the crickets to keep her company.

'If only every night could be as pleasant as this,' she thought, but then realized why she came here in the first place, InuYasha. She felt so frustrated. Why must he persist on talking to her and seeing her, trying to feed her more lies? Didn't she have enough to deal with already, without adding him into the mix? She wanted him to leave her alone, that much was true, but Kagome couldn't help but miss the connection they had before. She found it to be something special, a little piece of comfort, but obviously he didn't feel the same. He was willing to throw it away the minute Kikyo came into the picture. It still hurt when she thought back to him calling her a worm, that day, many weeks ago.

She knew he was bad news, but why did her heart suddenly begin to leap when he spoke her name, or gave her a tender look. He hurt her, but she still wanted him. Kagome began to pump harder, trying to out swing the images and thoughts.

'I'm so stupid,' her mind echoed as she stopped swinging letting everything catch up to her. The swing came to a stop and her feet connected with the ground.

"I'm so stupid," she whispered out quietly to the wind as a lone tear fell down her face.

A/N: I'm sorry it is so short of a chapter, but I felt it needed to stop where it did. Don't worry the next chapter is already finished. Now to answer the questions that reader Qui asked. The first was the mix up about the location of her house. In times of nervousness, one can forget a lot of silly things such as the fact that InuYasha had been there before. I tried to convey those emotions, but I guess it got lost in translation. Also, with Monique, in the second chapter she is introduced as the receptionist for the Studio. It was a little confusing that I introduced Kikyo as Monique was also coming back in, but when I referred to Kikyo being a different enemy the other enemy I was talking about was InuYasha. Finally, about InuYasha being affected when Kikyo went for him, he was completely turned off because of the drunken state she was in, smells and all. So that part of him didn't respond, while later on when she is in the robe, she is in control of herself and therefore more appealing to him.

Seriously, I really like people who know how to compliment yet give constructive criticism about potential plot holes as Qui did. It helps me develop my writing and I did not think you were an ass in the least bit. So now to broaden out to the general public, thank you to all who read and a big thanks to reviewers!

Ms. S. Hisake


	6. Homecoming

"Good morning students and staff," came a fuzzy voice over the loud speakers, echoing all over campus, "you have been voting f

**Homecoming**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but use them because they are fantastic.

"Good morning students and staff," came a fuzzy voice over the loud speakers, echoing all over campus, "you have been voting for the past week and the results are in. Our Freshmen prince and princess are…" The voice rattled off the names of the princes and princesses for the freshmen, sophomores, and juniors, but people really began to listen after all of that passed. "Now for our senior court, starting with the ladies congratulations to Kikyo Oshima, Kyoko Karino, Miki Mogami, Karin Matsurra, Lilly Tsubaki, and our gentlemen Kouga Wolfe, Miroku Monk, InuYasha Takahasi, Renshu Kirya, Yuu Tsuruga. Again congratulations to all. If your name was called please meet in Room 62 after school for an informational meeting."

Some whoops and yells came from the classrooms that housed the students from the homecoming court and the whole school seemed to be restless from the announcement. The meeting after school was just informing the court of their duties, the rules they had to adhere to, and the fact that they would all be able to ride in a limo with a date to the dance where the Queen and King would be crowned. Everyone left the meeting, charged up.

The school was relatively empty. Most of the students left as soon as the bell rang. There were only a few lingering people. InuYasha spotted Kagome at her locker. He unconsciously started to make his way over to her when Kikyo came up from behind him and looped an arm around his. She began chattering away about the dance and he tried to listen but lost all interest once he saw Kouga Wolfe approach Kagome.

"Hey Kagome," Kouga said as Kagome closed her locker, a small pile of books in her hand.

"Hey Kouga, what are you doing here so late?" Kagome had known Kouga for years. They went through school together and had been friends ever since the first grade when Kouga stood up to a bully for her. Although they drifted apart as they went into high school, he went with the popular crowd and she didn't, that still did not keep them from catching up with each other every once in a while.

"I should ask you the same thing, Miss Over Achiever," he said pointing to the books and then taking them for her. "Anyway, I just came from that meeting for the homecoming court."

"Thanks," she said in reference to Kouga's act. "I was here catching up on some notes for calculus."

"Cool. Hey Kagome I have something to ask you. You know how we need dates for the dance. Well my mom is totally going to freak out because she was on the homecoming court back in the dinosaur age and she is going to make a big deal out of this and I know she wouldn't really approve of the girls I go out with. So, as a childhood friend who saved your life in the first grade, I would love to have you accompany me to the homecoming dance," he finished. Kagome knew Kouga's mom was old fashion and definitely wouldn't like the girls he dated now a days.

"What would I get out of this?" she asked with a smile.

"For one, a wonderful night with the Wolfe man, second my mother's happiness, and third my undying gratitude. So is that a yes?" he goaded.

"I'm only doing this for your mom. By the way, I could have taken care of myself in first grade. You just beat up the kid before I could." She actually thought that the dance would be fun and also it would help keep her mind from wandering to a certain black and white haired boy. Kouga gave a hearty laugh at her response.

"Okay,okay! Well how about I give you a ride home, my lady," he asked, stretching out his open hand and bowing slightly. Kagome laughed.

"I think I will take you up on that offer."

InuYasha watched the interaction between Kouga and Kagome. He began to see green when Kouga made her laugh as she took his hand and he led her away. He was almost certain Kouga just asked her to the dance but he couldn't be sure. He watched Kouga tease Kagome about not having a car. She hit him back playfully and told him that her family didn't have enough money, even though she did have a license. InuYasha was fuming. He remembered when they use to act like that.

"InuYasha, are you listening to me?" Kikyo demanded. He nodded. She eyed him suspiciously before continuing her one sided conversation.

Kagome had a good day, the first one in a long time. She talked all the way home with Kouga catching up on each other's lives. She found out that because of football he received a lot of different letters of interest from colleges who were willing to give him full ride. She couldn't be happier for him. She also told him about the colleges that had been noticing her because of her grades. It was all easy and familiar territory for her. Kouga dropped her off in front of the shrine while thanking her over and over for her deed before driving away.

Kagome watched his car disappear around the corner before starting up the stairs. She didn't have any class to teach or attend today. It was going to be an unusually relaxed day. Kagome dropped off her stuff in the house and decided to grab a broom to sweep off the steps. Because fall was coming the shrine seemed to be covered in leaves and since she didn't' have anything better to do, she might as well get caught up on chores. Souta joined her once he got home from school.

"Hey Kag," Souta called as he began to stuff the dead leaves into huge trash bags.

"What's up squirt? I feel like I haven't talked to you in a while."

"It's because you haven't. You've been sorta locked up in your room or at the Studio constantly over the past few weeks. You okay? I can tell something must be bothering you."

"When did you become so perceptive?"

"Well, I am twelve," Souta retorted while puffing out his chest, to make him look older, "and I am also the man of the house, except for Gramps, we men have to look over the women folk." She laughed.

"I can still whip you, you do realize that." Souta looked sheepish for a minute before returning to his tough boy demeanor.

"Minor problem, it will soon be corrected. I am almost as tall as you and in a few more years I will be stronger than you."

"In your dreams, little boy."

"I guess my dreams are coming true then," he shot back. Kagome glared at him before using the broom to sweep up a huge leaf storm in his direction. They landed everywhere. When the leaves finally settled, Souta was completely covered in them. Kagome couldn't help but fall into a fit of giggles, especially when he tried to give her a cold look. She just couldn't take him seriously with leaves sticking out of his hair.

Kagome was glad that she could mess around with him like this still. He was growing older and she would move away to college next year. She couldn't watch out for him the whole time, but she wanted to make sure he got the right foot in the door that led out into the real world. Sometimes, she worried that she didn't' do enough for Souta, that she wasn't around enough or taught him enough guy stuff, but he seemed to be doing okay. She was going to miss him when she moved.

She walked over to him, still laughing, and helped reclean the leaves.

**The Next Morning**

Sango was so excited the next morning. She found out that Kagome was asked to be the escort for Kouga and Miroku asked Sango to be his escort.

"I mean sometimes he tries to get fresh with me, like touching my butt, but most of the time he is pretty good and I am so excited that he asked me. We get to ride in the limo together! But I think there are only going to be nine couples since InuYasha and Kikyo will go together." Kagome felt a sore spot when she mentioned InuYasha. She wasn't sure when she would ever get over how he hurt her. She should let it go, let him go, like he did with her, but she couldn't help but cling to those few good memories she had of him.

"Kagome! Earth to Kagome?" Sango shouted waving her hand in front of her face. "Is that a yes or no?"

"Yes or no to what?" questioned Kagome, coming out of her thoughts.

"Weren't you listening? Yes or no to dress shopping."

"Sure, why not? When do you want to go?"

"I'm free this weekend. What about you?"

"I might need to double check my class schedule but I think I could do it Saturday evening." Sango squealed with delight and then started talking about Miroku again.

'Looks like she is serious about this one,' Kagome thought analyzing her exuberant gestures and expressions. She was genuinely happy for her friend and was actually looking forward to the dress shopping and attending the dance. It had been years since she did anything like this.

**At the Studio that Evening**

Kagome walked into class that night feeling content. She was going to go dress shopping with Sango, attend the dance with Kouga the following Friday, and in general have a good time.

Her disposition even made the other student feel like approaching her. She met a few new students and politely chatted with them as she waited for the class to start. She didn't even notice InuYasha slip in quietly. He was listening to music, clearing his mind, too preoccupied putting his things away, so he did not notice the girl his mind tried so hard to forget, sitting a few feet away from him.

Mr. Hara called everybody to attention in the front. It was then when InuYasha took his place at the head of the line, next to Kagome that the atmosphere suddenly became tense. Kagome tried not to look at him even though she could feel his stares reflecting in the mirrors in front of her. She concentrated with all her might on Hara's instructions.

"Today class," the little man bellowed, "we will be working on drills to target different parts of your body. I want you to pair up to someone near both your rank and height then get a pad."

Kagome groaned. The only person close to her rank was InuYasha, even though he was a good foot taller than her.

'The world must be conspiring against me.' As the lower belt, she went to go get the pad and came back, staring at the ground the whole time. She didn't want to look into his eyes. Mr. Hara cleared his throat before telling everyone to walk up and bow before beginning drills. Kagome did as she was told without looking at him.

All InuYasha wanted was to get a glimpse of her face into her eyes, but she was not budging. She held her gaze with the ground as if it was the most interesting piece of work she ever laid her eyes upon. He began punching the pad with his left arm, his right one was still healing, as he was told, but not fully concentrating on his task. They switched pads when it was time and Kagome couldn't punch without looking up so instead she looked directly at the pad.

'Damn it, she is being extremely stubborn,' he swore inwardly. When Mr. Hara had his back turned, he took the opportunity to capture Kagome's attention.

"Kagome," he asked softly. He was greeted with her fist connecting with the pad and no other sound. "Kagome, please, talk to me. Damn it, just let me explain."

Kagome's eyes snapped to his, cold and indifferent. She was just about to speak, her mouth opened taking in air, before shutting it. She took the pad from him, signaling a new drill. Her silence irked him. He was going to try again but Hara came to observe his side. It wasn't until the pads were switched once again that he left.

"Kagome, come on. I fucked up once, can't you give me another chance. You know we have connection, through this place, it's one that can't be easily broken, and don't tell me that you haven't thought about my charming self," he said jokingly trying to illicit a smile from her. Instead, he was met with another harsh stare. She round kicked him with good force, making his balance rock.

"I am not interested in talking to you Takahashi," she huffed out between kicks, her ferocity increasing with each hit. "You are full of shit, and I prefer to stay up wind from the crap. I don't want to smell like it too."

"Are you honestly saying, that you consider me as shit and your date Kouga not to be?" he said skeptically.

"My date is none of your concern, but just so you know Kouga is more of a gentleman than you ever were."

"Damn it, Kagome, I didn't mean what I said I…" InuYasha began before Mr. Hara called for partners to put away pads. Kagome left him in mid sentence, put away the pad, and resumed a spot on the opposite side of the room. For the rest of the class, Mr. Hara led them through forms, letting them break off later on to practice on their own. Kagome was too involved with getting her complicated black belt form correct to notice InuYasha trying to get her attention.

When they were dismissed Kagome left class before anyone else could. InuYasha got caught up in the other students and by the time he was free, she was long gone.

Kagome passed the rest of the week without incident. Sango called her up on Friday night to confirm their plans for Saturday evening. They decided to meet at six o'clock in front of the local mall.

To say the mall was packed, was an understatement. Everywhere you turned there were groups of people, mostly girls from the high school all doing shopping for homecoming. Sango swore and mentioned something about all of the good dresses being picked over.

Kagome didn't care too much. Crowds never really bothered her and she enjoyed watching people pass by, hearing snippets of conversation. Everything was always so lively here and sometimes she just sat down and watched the shoppers hustle from one store to the next, but Sango was not patient. She immediately headed over to a store with dresses on display in the window. Kagome followed. Like Sango suspected, most of the dresses were picked over. They winded their way through the mall, looking into different stores to come up with nothing. They were on their sixth store when Sango finally sat down, exasperated.

"We are never going to find anything here!"

"Just give it time, you might find something where you least expect it," Kagome responded while eying some burgundy cloth shoved at the very edge of a rack against the wall. Kagome walked over and pulled out the short satin piece. She decided to indulge herself and told Sango she was heading over to the dressing room. Kagome walked out, after putting it on and Sango gave out a wolf whistle. The burgundy dress was simple: small spaghetti straps leading down to a tight fitting bodice with soft material that hugged her hips and slowly fanning out a bit until the edge of the dress right above the knees. Simple, yet beautiful. Kagome knew that she found her dress. Sango complimented her on the choice and was a little sore she didn't find anything until a red piece caught her eye. Sango tried on her dress, which was a little showier than Kagome's. It was a short low v-cut dress with rhinestone embellishment under the bust line and on the straps, and had a more daring mid-thigh cut. The girls purchased their dresses for a reasonable price and headed home, efficiently high from their shopping experience and goods they were bringing back.

**Homecoming Friday**

Homecoming came faster than anyone had expected. The duty of the homecoming court was that they were all supposed to attend classes that day and go home to prepare themselves. They would have to make an appearance at half time during the homecoming football game and when the game was over they would all head to the dance. About half way through the dance the queen and king would be announced.

Kouga told Kagome that he would not be able to attend to her while the football game was going on since he was playing it in, but that he would be there during half time and after the game was over. Kagome didn't mind, but she really hoped that she wouldn't feel like the odd man out, considering everyone else would have their date with them.

Friday, homecoming day, went by in a flurry. People were excited because this was usually the biggest football game of the year and also the second biggest dance next to prom. Even the teachers seemed to be in a good mood and Kagome thought she heard a few teachers betting on the game.

Kagome got a ride home again from Kouga that day, with him thanking her constantly along the way. He also gave her plenty of warning that his mom would be there at half time to take pictures. Kagome just laughed and said she didn't mind. Kouga reminded her that the limo would be at her house in about two hours. It took nearly an hour and half to two hours to pick up the different people on the homecoming court so they had to get started early.

Kagome took a while getting her outfit together. She liked to dress up but would never really admit it. It seemed a little too girly, but hey that's what she was. Kagome spent time putting up her hair and putting on a little makeup. She then slipped on her dress and it fit her well. She took a minute twirling around in her mirror, liking the effect the dress had. Then as the dress fell silently into place she took one more look and then fastened her heels on. She spent another fifteen minutes rechecking her appearance before the doorbell rang. Mitsuka opened the door and made small talk with Kouga while Kagome walked down the stairs. Mitsuka was beaming with pride; her little girl was all grown up now.

"Just a minute sweety," she pulled out an old monster size Polaroid camera. "Can you just walk up and act natural and then another one at the stairs and then at the fireplace." Kagome and Kouga did as she wished.

"Mom we really need to go."

"Okay kids, just one more!" She flashed the bright light in their eyes making them both see circles for a minute. "Have a nice time you two!"

"We will Ms. Higurashi. Do you mind making a second set of those pictures, my mom would want a copy?"

"No problem! I will get on that right away!" Mitsuka walked them to the door, gave Kagome one more look and watched them walk away.

Kouga laughed as Kagome's mom closed the door.

"Thanks for putting up with that Kouga," Kagome said a little embarrassed.

"No problem, my mom will probably be ten times worse. By the way, you look amazing."

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself. Who would have thought that the dirty football played could look so debonair."

"I didn't think it was possible either until my mom got a hold of me. She will be angry once my hair gets all messed up after the game."

They approached the limo and the driver was at the door and opened it. Kouga held out his hand so Kagome could slide into the vehicle and he followed suit. The inside was dark with the top of the car decked out in tiny sparkling jewels. She could make out some figures in the car but it took a minute for her eyes to get use to the dark. It was then that InuYasha's white/black hair stood out as Kagome's eyes adjusted. He was handsome in his tuxedo and his hair tied back into a tasteful ponytail, but she turned her head away from him. She wanted to be absorbed into Kouga's conversation and try to convince herself that his presence didn't affect her.

InuYasha watched as Kagome walked down the steps next to Kouga holding a small purse behind her back with both hands. She looked stunning. Her hair was up in an elegant and beautiful up-do. The burgundy dress clung to her body, hugging her shapely curves and the silver heels elongated her legs, making her look entirely breath taking. She wore a hint of makeup: some mascara and a tiny bit of eyeliner and eye shadow. It wasn't over done making her look naturally gorgeous. The tinted windows didn't do her justice. The minute she was in the limo, physically in front of him, he felt his heart pound slightly faster. He wanted to reach out to her, to have her next to him, but she was with Kouga. She was laughing at Kouga. She was smiling at Kouga, not him.

'God damn it, I'm an idiot,' he echoed in his mind while unconsciously trying to run his hand through his confined hair. He sat alone in a corner, there were some couples on the other side of the car and they were having polite conversation, but Kagome's light laughter over powered their voices, surrounding InuYasha, torturing him.

The next few stops were to pick up Miroku and Sango and other groups. When Sango came into the car she sat next to Kagome in her red outfit, and red heels. Her hair was half up and half down. She looked great. Sango and Kagome talked about their outfits and then both couples got into conversation about the oncoming football game. Towards the end of the route, they pulled up to Kikyo's house. InuYasha reluctantly got out and went to get Kikyo. Her guard answered the door but moved aside at Kikyo's command. Kikyo came into view. She was wearing a black mid-thigh spaghetti strap dress with large sequins covering the entire piece and a bow wrapped around under her bust to accentuate her large chest. She was wearing her black stilettos with her hair down and her face made up heavily in makeup. InuYasha took her in and then politely complimented her. He had to agree that she looked nice but not natural, not as beautiful as Kagome.

InuYasha and Kikyo stepped into the limo and immediately the atmosphere grew tense between Kagome and Kikyo. Kagome felt idiotic. She was so busy being happy about going to the game and dance that she completely forgot she would be with Kikyo the entire night. Still, even though Kagome was sure her night wasn't going to be as grand, she decided to take the high road.

"Evening Kikyo, you look well tonight," she decided not to say nice because even though the dress was nice her face looked like a clown and Kagome couldn't take lying when her expressions might so easily betray her real emotions. Kikyo eyed her with suspicion, gave Kagome the once over, before settling intimately next to InuYasha, her legs in his lap and her hand forcing his to circle her waist.

"Well, you made a good try of a sophisticated look. Maybe you might nail it one day."

'Figures,' Kagome said in her mind. 'Why would I even try with the bitchiest bitch of all bitches?' Kagome brushed off the comment with ease before turning around to talk to her group again. She wasn't interested in seeing Kagome whisper in InuYasha's ear and running her hands up and down his chest.

"Kikyo," InuYasha began in an agitated voice, "Can you tone it down a bit?" He tried to stop her from licking his ear and kissing his neck.

"InuYasha," Kikyo whispered in his ear, "you know we need to make this believable. I'm not doing this for myself. It's for her," she gestured to Kagome with her eyes. InuYasha looked doubtful, extremely doubtful, but he forced his body to relax. Although Kikyo was an appealing woman, he couldn't help but feel turned off by her antics at times. He did feel the instinctive stir in his loins. He couldn't help that, I mean look at her, but Kagome made him feel more than desire, but love, tender and sweet, not just lust, which came and then left a hollow feeling.

Kagome stole another glance at InuYasha and Kikyo while the limo made it's way over to the stadium for the game. It was sickening. She migrated so that she was sitting in his lap, her hands around his neck and his around her waist. She felt her stomach give a lurch.

'How the hell did I ever think I was in love with that bastard!' Kagome screamed in her head. She wanted to turn away, but it was like a car accident, horrible and disgusting, but mesmerizing. It wasn't until they reached the school and the car stopped was she able to distract her attention with getting out of the car.

The leadership teacher came over and told them what was going to happen. She quickly explained the gist of things before Kouga excused himself to get dressed for the game. He whispered to Kagome that he would be back before she knew it and left to the locker rooms. The couples and the lone Kagome were sent to the back of the stadium where the convertibles were waiting. Each couple would get into the respective convertibles and at half time they would sit on top of the car on the back seat and the convertible's owners would drive them around the track to the middle of the football field. There they would take pictures and head back the way they came to wait for the dance. The leadership teacher told the group they could watch the game from the back but they had to stay in that area.

Kagome watched through the gate as home team ran through their banner filled with balloons. Kouga was out in the front, hooting and hollering with the rest of the guys. The audience yelled and clapped but began to boo when the opposing team came on. The referees came with a big coin and flipped it. The home team had kick off first. Once the teams positioned themselves for the beginning of the game, the cheerleaders started off with their cheers and the audience went quiet. Kagome watched with interest as the ball sailed through the air after the kick off and was passed back and forth between the teams. The teams were unevenly matched. It was close to half time and the away team hadn't even scored once while the home team scored three touchdowns, two of which were by Kouga. The audience was getting more of a kick to see what type of dance the players would do once they made a touchdown than the pathetic display of athletics by the other team. Thirty seconds before halftime, one player, Ginta, made another touchdown, sending the home crowd into a frenzy, perfect atmosphere for the half time show. The cheerleaders took that as their cue, so when the football players went to their locker rooms, they went out and started their routines.

Towards the end of the cheerleaders performance the marching band came out to do their formations while playing music. Kouga appeared at Kagome's side right when the leadership teacher told everyone to get in their cars. Kouga held out his hand to help Kagome get in.

"Wow you change fast," Kagome noted that he looked like he never got undressed from his suit.

"It's pure skill," he smiled as he jumped in next to her.

"Take it easy on the car, kid," said the stranger who was driving.

"Sorry man." Kagome laughed because she saw a muddy footprint on the back seat already, remnants of the football field. Kagome nudged Kouga and pointed to the mark. He shrugged indifferently.

"Not my car," he whispered to Kagome.

"What was that?" asked the driver.

"I said 'nice car'."

"Oh thanks, I bought her…"the driver went on as Kouga decided to turn his attention to Kagome.

They talked about the game so far as the marching band finished up. It was announced over the speakers that the homecoming court would be coming in. Slowly their red convertible made its way behind Miroku and Sango's car. It drove slowly along the track that rimmed the football field, so it wouldn't stir up as much dust into the evening air. The crowd was politely clapping as each car stopped at the side, the couple's names were announced and they made a walk to the middle of the field. The music was too loud, so all conversation stopped once Kagome and Kouga entered in. Instead, they both waved silently to the crowd. Their car approached the drop off point and Kouga helped Kagome out.

"…our fifth couple of the night is the nominated Kouga Wolfe and his date Kagome Higurashi…" a huge group of whistles went up in the air at the end of that announcement. Kagome looked around for the source of the sound and Kouga laughed as he pointed out to her the football team hollering from the side of the field. They saw the coach approach from behind them and even though they could not hear what was being said, they saw his angry face yelling at them to get back inside. It made them both break out laughing as they made their way to the middle of the field to stand next to Miroku and Sango.

The stadium lights were a little blinding as Kagome and Kouga turned around to face the crowd. There were small decorations adorning the field such as banners and an archway of balloons at the entrance Kagome failed to notice as she walked through. The seats were filled to maximum capacity and spilling out onto the track while the opposite end of the stadium for the opposing team was empty. The homecoming game was the biggest of the year and Kagome felt bad for the other team because it must be impossible to keep up morale when their rooting audience was so small.

The rest of the couples made their way up the field, including InuYasha and Kikyo, who was waving like she was Miss America. Kikyo looked so fake and overdone that Kagome had to stifle a laugh once they reached them. The only word that passed through her mind was clown. She almost felt sorry for InuYasha, but then angrily reminded herself that he probably liked it.

The nine couples stood there as the Master of Ceremonies for the night talked a little more in depth about the nominees such as school life, extracurricular activities, and hobbies. Kagome stood next to Kouga, her arm looped around his as the MC went on for another good five minutes. He ended by wishing them all luck on their nominations. Then all the parents, school officials, and the local newspaper came up to take pictures. Kagome already spotted the overly anxious Mrs. Wolfe. She had two different cameras, one in each hand.

"Oh Kouga, what did you do to your hair. I did not spend all that time for you to look like a sweaty football player," she said as she tried to get her hands in his hair

"But Mom I am a football player," he retorted, gently pushing her hands aside.

"But that does not mean you need to look like one and Kagome, dear, you are absolutely gorgeous. Where did you get that dress? Perfect fit on you!" The flash on her camera went off after she finished her sentence.

"Thanks Mrs. Wolfe," Kagome got out after being blinded by the light. She fretted over them for another ten minutes before the newspaper came up to get a quote from Kouga. They were all ordered to leave soon after. Kouga's mom was still able to snap a few more pictures as she was ushered off the field.

"She is crazy," Kouga said shaking his head. "Did I tell you how grateful I am you were my date tonight?"

"You did, but I would not be opposed to hearing it again," Kagome answered with a laugh.

"Well, thanks so much Kaggy. You are one of a kind."

"No problem as long as you never call me Kaggy again. It gives me the creeps."

"Okay Kagster."

They all made their way, one couple at a time to their cars again. The entire time Kouga kept coming up with new names for Kagome.

"Remind me to never help you again. I don't care if you thought you saved my life in the first grade. Nothing is worth this torture," she teased as they got into their cars. Once the cars drove out of sight, Kouga called Kagome a few more names like the 'Kagginator' and 'Kaggerella' before taking off so Kagome could not hit him and so he could change back into his uniform.

Kagome took up her position by the gate to watch the second half of the game.

"Are you up for betting on the outcome?" asked Miroku as both him and Sango approached Kagome.

"Sure. I say twenty on a shut out game." Kagome responded.

"Oh Kagome, don't feed him like that. He has been betting with everyone so far. I don't want you to lose your money to this shark," Sango added.

"Now, now my lovely Sango, Kagome is a smart girl. If she wants to bet, then she probably has an idea of what she is doing." Sango rolled her eyes. "But I do say that is a unusual bet. A shut out? That hasn't happened in a few years, but who am I to judge?" he shrugged.

"Well look at that team, they have had tons of fumbles so far and every time our team comes out on the field they look like rag dolls in comparison. They all tense up and can't throw or catch for anything."

"Spoken like a true football fan," Miroku said. "Then I shall put you down for twenty." Sango sighed in exasperation and Kagome laughed. She was glad that she wasn't alone anymore.

InuYasha watched Kagome standing alone at the gate. Someone dressed up like her didn't deserve to be alone. Even though he wanted to go over and keep her company, first, Kikyo wouldn't allow his arm to leave hers let alone go over to Kagome, second, Kagome still was not speaking to him. He just watched her in yearning. When was the charade with Kikyo going to stop? It was damn annoying. Her clinginess was pushing him over the edge and that fact that Kagome was not far away didn't help matters.

To all the betters' surprise, Kagome's unusual assumption was right. The game was a shut out. The other team rarely got close to their opponent's goal post much less score. After Miroku made a visit to the other people in on his pool, he came back to Kagome making her two hundred dollars richer.

"How many people did you have in on this?" Kagome asked, weighing the money in her hand.

"Enough," Miroku smiled.

Kouga reappeared twenty minutes after the game, a little sweaty and tired, but dressed in his tuxedo. They all congratulated him on a great game and went over some of the finer highlights of the night before they were all herded back into the limo to head to the dance.

The teacher informed them that the winners would be announced half way through the dance and then they would all be taken home at midnight. Except for the announcement, they were free to roam around and partake of the activities. By the time the limo reached the gym, making a wide circle around the field to get to the front of the school, it was already filled up with students. The couples were helped out and each made their way through the crowd to be announced in the gym.

Kagome looked in wonder at the ugly gym, which was transformed, almost successfully, into a dance hall. There was crepe paper adorning the walls with lights twinkling everywhere. All of the tables and chairs were covered in white cloths and on the tables sat a candle and a lone rose. The right side of the room was littered with these tables while the left side was the dance floor already packed with bodies, a disco ball haphazardly set up in the middle with strobe lights blinking off and on. The DJ was at the very left side of the room on the stage. It wasn't bad for high school decorations but it did leave a little something to be desired. Kouga eyed the buffet table across the way from him.

"Kag, I'm starved, lets go get something to eat," Kagome rolled her eyes at his predictability as a teenage boy and at the nickname. She followed him to the table and while he loaded his plate to full capacity, she settled for a drink. They took a seat at a nearby table and Miroku and Sango followed suit. They all ate, drank, and talked before heading out to the dance floor for a song. Kouga whipped Kagome around like a madman at times but both were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

Someone went up to the microphone and cleared their throat. "Are you guys having fun tonight?" asked the leadership teacher. The crowd cheered as a response. "Cool. So now is the time that we reveal our lucky king and queen." A leadership student came up behind the teacher with an envelope and two crowns. "So without further ado our Queen is Miss Kikyo Oshima." The crowd clapped while Kikyo overdid the acceptance, clutching at her heart in feigned surprise. She made her way up to the stage and was given a tiara, she held it while poking at the tips of eyes to wipe away nonexistent tears. "And our King for the night is Kouga Wolfe!" The football team immediately made the most racket, with whistles and yelling. Kouga kissed Kagome's hand before leaving her to join Kikyo on the platform. The leadership student stood on her toes and placed the crown on his head. "Congratulations. Now our King and Queen will have their dance. Enjoy the rest of night everyone."

The crowd thinned out to give Kikyo and Kouga enough room to dance. Kouga held Kikyo's hand and led her to the middle of the floor. An unrecognizable song came on, but Kagome was more interested in getting out of the throng of people. Bodies were packed so close together that it made it a little hard to breathe. She struggled to find an opening when someone closed in on her hand. She looked to see who was touching her and met the eyes of InuYasha. He pointed through an opening in the crowd to an open door. Kagome scowled at him. InuYasha mouthed a please. If it wasn't for the fact that Kagome felt like she was in a sweat box, she wouldn't have given it another thought to walk away, but she was desperate for fresh air. She curtly nodded and InuYasha helped her to the exit.

The cool night air was a welcome change from the atmosphere inside the gym. She took a deep breath and then turned to InuYasha.

"Thank you for helping me get out, but I really don't care to hear what you have to say. I think you have said plenty in the past."

"Kagome, just wait a minute. You need to understand. The things that have been going on the past couple of weeks, it's all fake. I need you to listen to me," InuYasha said like a broken record.

"And why should I listen to you? So you can trick me again. How do I even know what you are saying is sincere? You don't have any motive that would compel you to tell me the truth," she huffed out, the anger apparent in every action.

"You're wrong. I do have a reason for you to believe me. Kagome, everything that I have been doing is for you because I think… well I think I love you," he whispered out so low that Kagome thought she misheard.

"You what?" asked Kagome incredulously.

"I said I think I love you. And it's been torturing me like crazy these past few weeks," he said with more force. Kagome stared at his face. Her expression was blank. Her body was motionless. All that could be heard was the quiet chirping of the crickets in the dark. The silence pressed heavily on InuYasha, it felt like a weight was stuck on his chest, trapping him, slowly suffocating him. "Say something Kagome… anything!" he finally yelled exasperated. He waited and watched as her eyes, before glazed over with nothingness, turn into dangerous slits, glaring at him with all the hatred she could muster.

"You love me?" she laughed. "Well you know what, fuck you. Fuck you InuYasha Takahashi! How dare you fucking play with my emotions like that. You are a bastard. A twisted, overly cocky, flirty bastard with a _girlfriend_. I hope you burn in hell for your lies, you sick fuck," she spat out vehemently.

"God damn it Kagome, I'm not kidding around. I'm not trying to fool you. Just listen for once you stubborn ass." Kagome glared at him again before turning around trying to get away. "Kagome!" he shouted after her. It took only a few long strides before he was behind her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around so they were face to face. Before she knew it, he was crushing his lips to hers in a desperate act to make her understand. His strong arms pinned hers to her side, so she could not break away. First rage was all she felt, her lips cold and unyielding against his, until the forcefulness of his kiss slowly ebbed away to be left with a tender and hesitant one in its stead. Kagome's body slackened its stance in response to the pressure of the kiss. Still, her lips refused to return his sentiments. He pulled away, trying to gage her reaction. Her eyes never left contact with the ground when all of a sudden she broke her right arm away and uppercut him in the stomach. He didn't see it coming so after the impact he was doubled over with pain. She stepped back and in a calm, almost death like manner, she whispered:

"Don't you ever touch me again." She turned on her heel and disappeared into the darkness leaving InuYasha to be enveloped by complete and utter devastating silence.

'What did I do?' he questioned inside his empty mind. 'What did I do to deserve this? All I did was try to fucking help her. All I wanted was to see her happy again. How did I fuck up so badly? I brought this on myself. I should have went to Kagome first before seeing Kikyo and making this damn arrangement. FUCK!' He wanted to yell, he wanted to run, to just get away. In his zombie like state, he roamed the campus until he ended up in front of his locker. It took him a minute to get the combination, but it finally opened. His hand groped inside of the darkness till he felt the smooth surface of a bottle. InuYasha still had the rest of the night ahead of him and he could not go back in and face Kagome feeling like he did. He pulled out the bottle, quickly spun off the top, and let the liquid burn it's way down his throat. Sure the alcohol was Miroku's and InuYasha was to keep it for him, but now he needed more than his friend did. The fiery sensation calmed his raging emotions. He took drink after drink till he felt numb, not drunk, but numb to the feelings. He placed the bottle back in his locker and in the same zombie like state made his way back to the dance.

Kagome was thoroughly confused, no doubt about that. She walked to the quad area to find a place to sit and think. What she wouldn't give for a swing set right about now. InuYasha in love with her? She would have laughed at that if it wasn't for the fact that she remembered the feverish way he sought her lips; the emotion, the feeling behind it, almost as if he were telling the truth. She began to feel bad and thought she should have let him explain. Immediately she berated herself. This was a constant battle for her, to let herself try to see the good in InuYasha, going against her better instinct, or to push him away to protect herself from being hurt. What was she suppose to do? Kagome let the thoughts swirl in her head for a while before deciding that the fall air was getting chilly. She walked back to the gym trying to think of the best way to make herself scarce so the time would pass quickly.

Both InuYasha and Kagome walked into the gym within five minutes of each other, but no one seem to notice their absence. After another few songs, Kouga made his way over to Kagome.

"Where did you disappear to? I tried finding you after my dance."

"I was just around. Congratulations by the way," she added with a forced smile.

"Thanks," Kouga said obliviously. He asked Kagome if she would like to dance again, but she politely declined saying her shoes were hurting her feet too much and she would rather sit out for the rest of the night. Kouga danced with other girls but made sure to check on Kagome every once in a while. She was grateful he was worried, but felt bad that she seemed to be bringing down his night a little. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours, and after several hours Kagome's night was finally at an end. After an uncomfortable ride home, she was at the steps of her shrine; the old familiar place where time seem to stop, where nothing change, where she could always count on it to be there as her anchor in a world that constantly confused, surprised, and challenged her. She was comforted by that thought and tried to place InuYasha in the back of her mind as she made her way to her house.

**Later That Night**

InuYasha lie awake that night, the same routine almost every night since the start of the school year. His thoughts made revolutions in his head. After the alcohol wore off, he started to see things a little more clearly. He knew what he needed to do. He moved his body over the side of the bed and went to his desk. He pulled out a piece of paper and hastily scribbled a note on it.

**Monday Morning**

Kagome walked to her locker. She was extremely tired from a lack of sleep. She quickly spun in the combination on the lock and instead of getting her books, she instead picked up a tiny piece of paper. The writing, although the note was written quickly, was scrawled in elegant print.

'"Kagome,

I am seriously at a loss of what to do. I need you to talk to me, to listen to me, just hear me out for once. That is all I am asking, one time. Meet me behind the Studio today, after class. Five minutes, I swear. If you don't then I understand and this will be the last time I will contact you. Please Kagome…

InuYasha"

Kagome read and reread the note. She looked at the writing and felt ashamed that he had nicer writing than she did, a perk of growing up with etiquette lessons. But she only focused her mind on his script to distract her from making a decision. Should she go? Should she not and get rid of him once and for all? Her heart was telling her to listen to him, her mind was telling her to stand him up. What do you do when your heart and your mind are in total conflict with each other? Which side do you listen to? What are you suppose to do?

A/N: If anyone is interested in seeing a picture of the dresses I choose for Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango, send me an email and I can give you links. Otherwise, I hope you all enjoyed the update. Thanks to everyone who reads and my own undying gratitude to those who review!

Ms. S. Hisake


	7. At Last

At Last

**At Last**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but use them because they are fantastic.

Kikyo opened her eyes Monday morning. She blinked a few times before all of her feelings from the weekend came back. She took a pillow next to her in her huge pink bed and screamed into it as loud as she could. Footsteps quickly approached outside her door.

"Miss Kikyo, are you okay?" asked one of her maids.

"No, I'm not fucking okay! Go get me breakfast!" Kikyo screamed back. She was frustrated. Homecoming didn't work out the way she wanted at all. Of course she knew she would win Queen, just like she would Prom Queen, but that was suppose to be the good event that triggered the rest of the night. Her plan was to have InuYasha dance with her, totally taken with her by this time, and then lead him back to her house where they would have sex and he would be forever hers. Safe to say that didn't happen at all. When she met up with InuYasha again after her dance with Kouga, he was depressed but tried to put on a good face. At first she thought he was sad that he wasn't the one dancing with her, but as the night went on he stayed the same. He didn't even seem to be concentrating on anything. When the car dropped her off at home and she was going to ask for him to stay over, he just dropped her off at her door before leaving and going back in the car. She didn't even get to ask.

'What is with him?!' Kikyo screamed in her head. 'How the hell does that bitch Rin capture Sesshomaru's heart so easily and I can't get his little brother with the same amount of ease?!' Kikyo was extremely jealous that Rin, another senior at the school, was able to get with Sesshomaru, the most eligible teenager, when she was a freshman and he was a senior. Kikyo was banking on the fact that Sesshomaru would notice her as a freshman but he looked right past her to Rin. Kikyo decided she would settle on InuYasha instead, but now not even that plan was working out right. She screamed into her pillow again.

**With Kagome**

She had been thinking about what she wanted to do all day. Was she going to give him a chance to feed her more excuses? Or did he really have a sincere reason for what happened? She was so confused and had no idea what to do. She could barely concentrate on anything in her classes.

"Hey Kagome," Shippo whispered quietly while nudging her with his arm, "are you okay? You seem distracted."

"I'm okay. Just tired."

"I can tell, you haven't taken any notes, asked any questions at all today, or have been your usual goody two shoe self." Kagome bopped him on the head with her notebook. "Ouch," he said while rubbing the spot. "Well, I see you haven't lost everything."

"Damn straight," Kagome responded with a quiet laugh. The teacher looked their way for a minute, but turned her head after she made sure there were no distractions. Kagome was glad Shippo could make her laugh, but it was only so long before her mind wandered back to her decision.

**Later That Day**

Where the day went, Kagome could not remember but all of a sudden, she was in front of the Studio, ten minutes before class. More than anything, she was here out of habit and not because she wanted to talk to InuYasha, but after making her way home she realized that five minutes was not that long and maybe he would have something interesting to say. Still, she could not make her legs move to enter through the doors when she knew InuYasha would be in there. Kagome stood there for a few minutes longer until she felt a presence behind her. She didn't even hear the footsteps approach but could feel the heat from the stranger's body, which stood out compared to the cold fall air that was flowing through the city.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to go in?" a familiar voice asked.

Kagome cursed herself for standing here stupidly. But seriously, of all people that had to find her this way, did it have to be InuYasha? She turned around a little sheepishly to be met with his inquisitive gold eyes.

"Hmm?" he said waiting for an answer.

"Sorry," Kagome stammered out before heading in. He followed behind her.

'Jeez. That sounded stupid.' Kagome berated herself. 'If only he didn't surprise me like that, I could have acted better.' She gave out a sigh and prepared mentally for the next hour.

Luckily for Kagome, Mr. Hara wanted her to work with the lower belts on their techniques while InuYasha went to work with the more advanced belts. Kagome put all her energy into helping her peers. She made sure that by the end of class they were all able to do their respective forms and then also had time set aside for Hara to help her with her form, Choong Moo. It was only thirty movements but there were so many parts to it and intricate details that she had to master, her mind was fully occupied. But all good things must come to an end. She was soon next to InuYasha in line bowing to Mr. Hara before the class was dismissed. She turned to give InuYasha a quick glance. He gave her a small nod before heading to the door that led to the back of the Studio. She watched him slip out the door. Although she already resolved to talk to him, she couldn't help but try to stall. She took an excruciating amount of time walking to the door. She stood in front of it and took a deep breath.

'It's now or never.'

She pushed opened the door but was met with resistance from the wind. When she was finally able to get out, she tried to close it quietly and turned to find InuYasha leaning against the wall, his eyes staring out into space. He took off the top of his uniform so he was only in pair of dark tae kwon do pants and a sleeveless white t-shirt that outlined his well chiseled abdominal muscles. He let his hair free from the ponytail so it was flowing around him and although it covered most of his face, once he turned towards Kagome his golden eyes pierced through the impending darkness so it almost felt like he was penetrating her soul.

"You came," he said with obvious relief.

"Five minutes," Kagome reminded him, copying his pose by leaning against the wall a few feet away from him.

"It's all I need," he responded with a small smile. "So where to begin?"

"Try starting with Kikyo," Kagome suggested coldly, even saying Kikyo's name left a bad taste in her mouth. InuYasha let out a breath.

"Well you remember that day when you got the notice from your bank." Kagome felt a blush, remembering her actions that day, but nodded. "It hurt to watch you like that. You really have no idea. So I wanted to do something, anything to help you. I went to your bank but like an idiot didn't think it through, and it didn't get me anywhere. So my next idea was to go to Kikyo because you know she is the daughter of the people that own the bank you go to." InuYasha looked up to Kagome. She reassured him with a nod and he continued. "So I made the deal with Kikyo to pretend to date her so that her Dad would be happy, it's what both of our parents had been pushing for, for years. I had to make fun of you that day so people would believe I was with Kikyo, on her side you know. In return, Kikyo talked to her dad and he took away the debt. I didn't mean to hurt you, Kagome. I am so sorry. I just wanted to help you. I know I should have come to you first but that is what I came up with at the spur of the moment. I didn't mean to hurt you, seriously. I tried to explain before, but that didn't go so well. Wait, sorry, I'm rambling." He stopped and watched her try to absorb all of the new information. She didn't look angry, but he couldn't tell because she was looking down. A minute later Kagome raised her eyes. She looked confused.

"So you are pretending to date Kikyo to protect me?" She asked skeptically. He nodded. "And you are the one who made my family's debt go away?" she asked, even more unbelieving.

"Technically it was Kikyo, but I asked her to do it as a favor to me."

"Kikyo? Right." Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"She may be a bitch sometimes, but she can be a good person too." InuYasha stated.

"But you did all of it for me?" Kagome asked trying to make sense of everything. InuYasha nodded again. It took Kagome a minute, turning over all of the facts in her mind. "But… why?" she locked her brown eyes with his golden ones.

"Like I told you Friday night, it's because I love you. Just wait Kagome," he got out right before she was about to respond. Kagome closed her mouth. "I know you think I am just out to get in girls' pants and that may have been me before, but, damn this sounds so fucking corny, but you make me want to be better than that. I've never met anyone like you. I mean you are cute but you can hold your own. You don't act like a damsel in distress and you aren't afraid to fight with me, physically or otherwise." He couldn't help but grin. "It just makes you really attractive to me, amongst other things. Kagome, I'm really serious. I really am in love with you." He took a tentative step towards her.

"Don't you think 'love' is a pretty strong word?" Kagome asked while watching him take another step towards her.

"Well 'like' is not strong enough. If you can find some other word to use, feel free to use it." He stopped again to take a minute to look her in the eyes. "Now that you know the truth, corniness and all, how do you feel about me?" She felt embarrassed and put her head back down. He waited patiently for a minute until he called her name again.

"Just give me a minute, I'm gathering my thoughts," she told him. She took a deep breath. "Well it is safe to say that I'm a little overwhelmed right now and even though I know I am probably the stupidest person in the world for saying this, I think I might…," she took another breath and quietly whispered out, "…love you too…"

He walked up to her so that he was standing in front of her. She was leaning against the wall, her hands behind her back and her hair glowing in the fading twilight. He took his finger and gently lifted her chin so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

'It's not so bad, to be lost in his eyes," Kagome thought, feeling the effect of his stare in the pits of her stomach. His gaze was mesmerizing and she couldn't break away even if she wanted to. He grinned at her and Kagome let a small smile grace her face.

"Kagome," he began as he took his hand and caressed the side of her cheek, "you are anything but stupid." He then dipped his head and connected his lips with hers. It was completely different from the last time. It was a soft and tender kiss, one that she was more than willing to return. Their lips molded together so well that the shock of the simple touch sent shivers down her entire frame. InuYasha smiled into the kiss when he felt her shudder. He ran his hand lightly through her hair and pushed his lips a little more forcefully on hers. She didn't mind. He decided to test the limit by taking his tongue and out lining her lips. Kagome sighed and parted hers a bit, her sweet breath filling his mouth. Both thought the taste of each other was ever so intoxicating. After a few more seconds, he pulled back. She leaned her forehead on his, a little out of breath.

"That should have been our first kiss," InuYasha confided with her, in a voice laced with regret.

"Better late than never," she told him after regaining some composure. He chuckled.

"There's that spirit that I have missed so much." His hand dropped from her face to find her hand and then interlocked fingers.

"So," Kagome started, "what now? I mean what do we do about Kikyo and everything?" she asked bluntly as he lifted his forehead off hers. She wanted to resolve everything now and not leave it hanging to bother her later.

"Yes, what now?" he repeated pensively, looking into her eyes. "Well I don't know about you, but I don't want to be away from you for any longer." He took his free hand and caressed her cheek again. "You have no idea how much torture these last few weeks have been." She closed her eyes against the warmth of his touch and unconsciously leaned into it.

"If I were dating Kikyo, I would call it more of a hell than torture," she responded. He laughed and dropped his hand. She instantly missed the warmth.

"Just couldn't help yourself. I meant it was torture not to talk to you or see you. I have grown sort of attached to you, if you haven't noticed."

"The feeling _might_ be mutual. We will just have to see now won't we, Mr. Takahashi."

"Look who's playing with whose feelings now."

"Just practicing." She responded. "I mean you are still going to be an ass to me when you are around Kikyo, so I might as well start to warm up my responses for you."

"But I mean you understand, why I have to pretend to stay with her, and treat you like my enemy, right?" he asked hesitantly. She squeezed his hand in response.

"Don't worry. I haven't even properly thanked you for what you have done. So, thank you InuYasha really. I wish you would have told me what you decided to do before hand so you wouldn't be in this mess and I wouldn't have treated you like shit these past few weeks. Oh and sorry about hitting you on Friday, it must have hurt. My hand still hurts a little."

"Feh," he waved off. "A girl can't hurt me."

"Still a cocky ass I see," she said in a matter of fact voice.

"And I am still a higher belt and can give you push ups for that remark."

"Now why should I receive push ups for telling the truth," she shrugged. He stopped holding her hand and stood up tall in front of her trying to act like a high and mighty black belt. She stood up as tall as she was able to, which was not that tall, and returned his gaze with her own.

"Why I ought to…" he began before the door to the Studio opened.

"InuYasha what are you doing to Kagome!?" came Monique's shrill voice in what was the quiet fall air.

"Uhh…" his voice faltered, failing to come up with an excuse.

"Kagome, dear, are you okay? Was he bullying you?" she said over his hesitancy.

"Nothing, I couldn't handle. Only a boy after all," she responded while heading to the door. Monique gave out a breath of relief.

"Well, come in now both of you, it's getting cold out here." She held open the door as Kagome took it and then headed in. Kagome turned around and winked at InuYasha before following her. He laughed as the door closed.

'I wonder if I know what I am getting myself into. Whatever it is, I think I'm going to like it.' He then went inside.

They both got their things together and left the Studio.

"You want a ride home," he asked.

"It's a five minute walk."

"Yeah, I know that, but I want to spend more time with you."

"So it takes only one confession of love to turn you into a sap," she laughed.

"Hey, it's just because I haven't spent time with you in a while," he held up his hands in defense.

"Sure, sure," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well since you won't let me drive you home, how about a goodnight kiss?" He leaned in to give her one and was met with her finger.

"Hold it, Romeo. Leave 'em wanting more, that's the key." She winked at him. "Goodnight InuYasha." She said as she turned and started on the sidewalk that led to the shrine.

"Goodnight Kagome." She returned it by raising her hand in the air and waving without looking at him. He chuckled to himself. She was definitely different, but in the best way possible.

**The Next Morning**

Kagome was in the kitchen, ready to go to school. She was searching for some food to eat when her phone started ringing. She flipped it open and answered.

"Hello."

"Would you like a ride to school?"

"I don't accept rides from perverts." She smiled as she gathered her things and went out the door.

"Now I'm offended. What makes you think I am a pervert? And I also find you hypocritical. You will not accept a ride from me because I'm a pervert, but you will accept one from Kouga, who has done every girl I can think of."

"To answer your first question, I can tell you are a pervert because I have this perv-radar and right now your dot is red and blinking. Second, Kouga is an exception because he saved my life in the first grade." She walked up to the shrine steps and saw him waiting down at the bottom, leaning against the passenger door of his midnight back Porsche. They both smiled.

"Well I could save you too if you give me a chance."

"Very ironic coming from someone who constantly beats me up in sparring." Kagome was half way down the shrine steps.

"So you admit it, I beat you!" he retorted more than asked, a triumphant look on his face.

"In your dreams, I was merely saying that you fight with me more than save me." At this point, she shut the phone close and he did the same.

"I could do both and much better than that Wolfe," he answered with disgust as she approached him.

"A little jealous?"

"There is nothing to be jealous of," he lied while turning his head away indifferently.

"Denial, denial," she giggled while kissing him on the cheek.

"If I am jealous, will you do more of that," he asked with his eyebrows raised in a comical way.

"Just open the door." He did as he was told and once she was settled in, he went to the driver's seat. "So how is this suppose to work?" Kagome questioned.

"How is what suppose to work?" he said as the car smoothly left the curve and raced on the empty street.

"You taking me to school?"

"Well I was thinking about just dropping you a block away from the school. It lets us spend time together and it beats having to walk, right?"

"Wow, so there is a brain somewhere in your mind." Kagome responded. InuYasha took a second to glare at her before returning his eyes to the road. His expression softened as she interlocked fingers with his free hand.

"I'll let that one slide," he told her. They continued the rest of the way to school in silence. Kagome let her mind drift off. She enjoyed the feeling of InuYasha's strong, rough hand wrapped around her own. Sure she could protect herself, but it still wasn't as reassuring to know someone else was there to protect her too. Since she now knew the truth, it seemed her feelings had grown stronger for InuYasha. As much as she rags on everyone else about denial, she couldn't help but feel she was the one in the biggest denial when it came to InuYasha. Although she knew she should just enjoy this, finally being together, it bothered her to be unsure of what their relationship was or turning out to be. In society's eyes, InuYasha was dating Kikyo and what would that make Kagome? A mistress? If so that would not settle well with her. She was going to have to ask InuYasha about it, but was too afraid of his answer to ask now.

He pulled up next to a flower shop that was out of sight from the school but close enough that it was a five minute walk for Kagome.

"Thanks InuYasha, for the ride," Kagome absentmindedly said.

"No problem. You okay?" he questioned. Kagome's expression instantly changed to a more content one.

"All good, just thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself too much now," he smirked at her.

"If I had something to throw at you, I would throw it." She responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you would." That made Kagome genuinely smile.

"See you at school, InuYasha."

"You too, Kagome." He waited until she walked around the corner, so that she would be in the school vicinity, and then left to park in the student parking lot.

The cold October air made Kagome shiver even during that short walk. She didn't realize how warm InuYasha's car was until he drove off.

'I should seriously think of getting a car of my own," Kagome thought trying to rub up and down her arms and make the goose bumps go away. But all of her wages from the Studio were going into a college fund. She figured once she made her way into college, she would deal with car situation.

She made it to school without freezing and tried to gather her books from her locker quickly, motivated by the fact that a nice warm classroom was waiting for her. She didn't notice Kikyo with InuYasha and the rest of her gang approach.

"Hey book worm, why don't you go find a hole to hibernate in for the winter. Save us all the trouble of looking at your face." Kikyo's group laughed and InuYasha made an attempt to.

"Kikyo, if it weren't for the fact that I had to study for school, believe me I would be the first one to dive in the hole so I wouldn't have to look at _your_ face." Kikyo was outraged. She tried to have InuYasha wrap his arms around her, so she could hide her face in his chest like she was hurt and needed his protection. InuYasha reluctantly complied, though his body looked as rigid as stone, and if she could see his pained expression, she might have thought twice about making him do it. But wrapped up in her own world, Kikyo didn't notice a thing although she saw Kagome's face waver a bit when InuYasha touched her.

"Jealous of something I have and you don't?"

"Are you asking if I am jealous over the fact that the bitch in heat now has another dog to drool over? I believe the correct answer would be, hell no. But then again you wouldn't know a correct answer if it bit you on your fake, plastic surgery fixed, lopsided boob." Kikyo's face was livid. She nudged InuYasha hard in the ribs.

"Ouch… oh… I mean… don't talk to my girl like that," InuYasha said half-heartedly.

"And what are you going to do about it dog boy?" InuYasha raised his eye at the nickname.

"You don't want to find out," he tried to say menacingly. Kagome almost laughed. He was a horrible actor. They were going to need to work on his skills, but Kikyo didn't seem to notice his lack of enthusiasm. She actually seemed excited.

'Since when did InuYasha fight back and threaten Kagome?! Maybe he is forgetting about her and falling for me! It is about time!' Kikyo thought arrogantly.

"Why don't you just go to class and let us be." She told Kagome while leaning back into InuYasha.

"Sorry to remind you, but you guys approached me." Kikyo acted like she didn't hear her and just hung on to InuYasha until she walked away.

Kagome thought as she walked to class. Knowing that InuYasha wasn't really with her made it easier to stomach but still she could help but feel that she wanted to punch Kikyo for touching InuYasha. She brushed off the thought and sat down in her seat.

"Okay because you guys are seniors you already know about tomorrow, but I have to tell you the rules anyway." The teacher began by explaining dress code and such.

"Hey Sango, what is she talking about?" Kagome whispered to her friend.

"Senior breakfast, Kagome. Don't you remember? We have been talking about this for a long time." Kagome's mouth formed a little O in understand and listened to the teacher.

"Breakfast will be pancakes and there will be the contest judging before and after you eat, so make sure to stay appropriate during the entire time. You will return to class around 3rd or 4th period. You don't need to check in to your first period class. At the bell you will all report to the gym for the breakfast. Any questions?" There were none and so class began as usual. The teacher lectured for the first fifteen minutes and then let the class work on their own.

"So everything is planned and I will drop off the costumes at your house tonight, you guy," Sango told Shippo and Kagome. Kagome thought it was a weird tradition but was excited. Every year the seniors receive a senior breakfast of some type of easily made food but the best part was that the students broke into groups and would come up with a theme to dress in. This was the high school version of Halloween, since most of them thought themselves too old to dress up and go trick-or-treating. It was decided long ago that Kagome's group would be doing a comic book theme and they had spent the last few weeks getting outfits together.

School came and went. By the time Kagome got home, Sango had already dropped off her costume.

"Kagome, dear, Sango left you a bag and it is hanging on the staircase. Take it upstairs when you go to your room. I am off with Souta to the doctors. Have fun at class."

"Okay Mom. Thanks. I will."

She grabbed the bag and went upstairs to see how the outfit looked. Kagome was coerced into being Wonder Woman with the excuse that she was the only one with the body, but the costume had a few changes so that it would comply with school rules. She slipped into the tight strapless red bodice covered in a gold eagle, then stepped into a mid thigh navy blue skirt covered in stars. Because the school would not allow strapless outfits, she had a matching blue cape that would cover her shoulders and stopped around her feet. She also put on her red boots. There was a headband somewhere around in the bag but Kagome didn't feel like putting it on now. She twirled once. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. She actually liked the look. Her cell rang in the middle of her inspection.

"Hello."

"Are you feeling guilty?"

"Is a hi back, too hard for you to do? And why would I feel guilty?"

"Because you left me at school. I thought you were going to come home with me today."

"Well you never officially asked." She heard him grunt into the phone.

"Nevertheless, the least you could do to make it up to me, is not leave me standing outside your house alone." Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't want InuYasha to really see her like this now.

"Could you give me a few minutes to change?"

"Nope." She couldn't see him, but knew he was smirking.

"And what will you do if I don't let you in now?"

"I will just have to throw a rock at your window until you let me in."

"You don't even know what window is mine."

"Ah, that's the beauty of it. I will just have to throw rocks at all the windows, maybe even breaking them until you come out to get me."

"God InuYasha, could you be any more of a jerk?" She said stomping out of her room and down the stairs, the cape twirling around her ankles.

"I'm not sure. You will just have to tell me." Kagome threw open the door, and saw InuYasha on his phone. He gave her the once over and nodded his head in approval.

"Please don't say anything. Just come in. Shut up and give me a minute to change my clothes."

"Okay Wonder Kagome." She gave him the coldest stare she could summon. "Just couldn't help it," he shrugged. InuYasha took a seat on the couch and yelled up to Kagome as she went up to her room. "Where is your family?"

"Mom and Souta just left to the doctors and Gramps is at a friend's place." She pelted off the clothes and laid them on the bed so they would not wrinkle. She pulled on a pair of sweats and a tank top. She was walking back down the stairs when he responded.

"So you mean we have the house all to ourselves?" he asked in inquisitive voice.

"You remember that perv-radar, well your dot is going crazy right now."

"I wasn't even suggesting anything, I was just confirming a fact," he explained innocently.

"Mmhmm. Anyway, why are you here?" She took a seat next to InuYasha on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Because I feel hurt after you called me a dog _and_ left me at school. Also, it is always a plus to get away from Kikyo. She can be pretty annoying sometimes, even if this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing is a ruse. We also have class tonight and hanging around with you definitely beats going home."

"I'm flattered," Kagome exaggerated with a hand movement over her chest.

"As you should be," he responded while draping an arm behind her body to pull her closer.

"Ever hear of personal space?" Kagome teased while lightly pushing herself away from him.

"Yes. It is something that should not exist between us," he gave her a forceful push until there was no space left between them. Kagome laughed but finally gave in and rested her head against the junction between his shoulder and arm. They watched TV for a while before Kagome found herself thinking about the same things she thought of in the car this morning.

"InuYasha, can I ask you a serious question?" She pulled her head up to look him properly in the face. "What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is our relationship status? Like if I were to refer to you in my diary what would I consider you?"

"You keep a diary?" he asked a little off subject. Kagome could already see the insults running through his mind.

"It was a hypothetical situation. InuYasha, focus please." He fixed his face accordingly, so Kagome knew he was taking her request seriously. He grabbed her hand with his left hand.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I guess I was the stupid one last night and forgot to make it official." He took his right hand and held it up to her cheek tenderly. "Would you like to be my girlfriend? My real girlfriend. No tricks or disguises. No strings attached. Just you and me?" His liquid gold orbs melted away any doubt Kagome had at that time. She nodded her head because she wasn't too trusting of her voice at the moment. He smiled genuinely and when he went in for a kiss, she did not push away. Like last night, he took her breath away. It was a soft feathery kiss with a tint of passion as he licked her luscious lips, asking permission for entrance. A little shyly, a definite out of character trait for Kagome, she opened to him. It wasn't that she had never kissed any one before, she had had her fair share of guys in the past, it was just that she never met anyone who was as good of a kisser as InuYasha or someone she cared for as much as she did for him. InuYasha sensed the hesitation as her lips opened a little. Not wanting to take advantage of her, he dipped his tongue in, tasting the sweet nectar that he knew he would become hopelessly addicted to, and then reluctantly ended the kiss. They both drew away for a minute to catch their breaths.

"You're pretty good at that," Kagome got out, still trying to calm her heart.

"I've had plenty of practice."

"Oh really, just how _much_ practice? Hmm?" Kagome cast a stern gaze and pouted.

"That's a conversation for a different time and it doesn't matter now because I love _you_ Kagome Higurashi and no one else."

"You sure? Kikyo does seem to be a close second," she laughed out loud.

"Kikyo is no where near you," he said truthfully.

"Good." She nodded her head with satisfaction. "And you know what?"

"Hmm?" he responded raising his eyebrow inquisitively.

"I love you too, InuYasha Takahashi." She pecked him on the cheek and settled back against his arm, this time leaning her head a little closer to his chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head in a loving and protective gesture. She listened as the laugh sent vibrations through his body and then all that was left was the low buzz of the television set and two hearts beating as one.

**The Next Morning**

Kagome woke up early to get ready for the senior breakfast. She didn't want to take a shower, but washed her body and shaved her legs. She toweled off and then slipped into the outfit. Everything fit as well as it did yesterday and this time she put on the headband. Kagome twirled once in the mirror.

'If Wonder Woman was Asian, she would definitely look like that.' Kagome giggled. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs. It was decided yesterday that she would get a ride with Sango because having InuYasha drop her off and walk to school dressed like she was, would cause endless stares and she didn't want to draw attention. Plus, Sango was also dressed up so Kagome would not be the only one dressed unusually.

Kagome heard a knock at the door and opened it.

"Diana, or should I say Wonder Woman, you are definitely one hot piece of ass," Sango yelled out. Kagome hushed her.

"You are not too bad yourself, Hawk Girl. Shiera would be proud." Sango had on a golden top that was usually strapless, but had straps so it would fit with the school code. She also had a belt that held up a pair of dark green leather pants with red boots to match the belt. They both decided that the usual Hawkgirl mask was a bit too much so she used a simpler one to just cover her eyes. "But where are your wings?" Kagome questioned.

"They are in the back of my car. You would be surprised to find how hard it is drive with them on."

"You mean you actually tried?"

"Yeah and it didn't work out so well." Kagome laughed at her.

"Well lets get going. We should make sure that everyone in the group got into their outfits okay." Sango agreed and they both left to school.

The gym was not dressed up in any way but had a huge buffet table of pancakes, syrup, and butter. The best part was all of the costumes everyone had on. It was a pretty amazing sight. On one side of the gym was a group dressed in togas and trying to get in position to recreate the image of the Last Supper. There was a group dressed up as vampires and another as the Ninja Turtles. Then there were some individuals who did a Transformer theme or villain theme. You could tell some people put in a lot of time to their costumes and it paid off. Kagome and Sango took a minute longer to look at everyone before finding their group. It was a pretty easy task because Shippo waved to them once they turned their heads his way. After making it through the crowd, Kagome and Sango found their group. Shippo was dressed as Flash and was standing next to a Batman, Superman, and Green Lantern. The only person they were missing was their Martian Man Hunter. He came up behind Kagome and Sango placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"You guys ready to beat all of these other losers with our costumes?" came a deep voice from under the suit.

"You bet!" Sango shouted. "Our Justice League is the shit. I can't believe how well all of the costumes fit you guys, and believe me it wasn't easy to find your size." The guys murmured their appreciation and then started comparing outfits. Naturally, that conversation drifted to who was the better super hero, a conversation that was not limited to just their group. Other people from different groups came to debate throwing around names such as the Hulk or Spiderman. It was a heated debate and it was going along well until a group came in and all the guys couldn't help but ogle with mouths agape.

Kikyo and her group came in. It was about three separate groups each with one male and three girls. The guys were dressed in a red satin robe, matching red pants, and blue loafers. The girls were all dressed in Playboy bunny outfits, violating almost every school rule. It was a strapless one-piece bodice, fish net stockings, stilettos, and a pair of bunny ears on their heads. It was a recreation of the group from the show The Girls Next Door. The guys were Hugh Hefner and the girls were either Bridget, Kendra, or Holly. All of the men in the gym could not stop staring and this was the exact reaction Kikyo was trying to gage from them, the smirk on her face telling all as she clung to InuYasha's arm. Even the teachers seemed speechless, but one of them headed over to Kikyo. Kagome watched as the teacher whispered angrily in Kikyo's ear. Kikyo didn't even look disturbed. She whispered a few words back and the teacher's face changed completely, nodded, and then left.

'Figures. Kikyo gets away with everything.' Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Makes you sorta want to puke." Sango told Kagome. "I mean we all know they are whores in private, but I thought they had a little more class than to display it for all the world to see." The people around who heard them sniggered. "Alright boys, keep your johnnies in your pants. Lets go eat." Everyone's eyes seemed to snap back in their heads and decided to follow Sango's instructions. Kagome followed Sango to the buffet table but along the way, met with InuYasha's eyes. She gave him the once over, robe and all, and then raised her eyebrow in a mocking gesture. He rolled his eyes and gave her a look that said he would explain later. She looked at him one more time, gave him a pitiful grin, and turned away.

He watched her athletic toned body turn. Her legs were smooth and elongated by the boots and the rest of body, shapely in all the right ways. Her hair shined and twirled as she made small movements and he could see the light in her eyes even from far away. He felt a primeval stir in the pits of his stomach.

'Damn, she is beautiful.' Kagome seemed so much more appealing than Kikyo. Kikyo was one of those girls that laid out all of her goods on the table in the beginning so once you got over the initial shock, there just wasn't that much more to wonder about. So even though she was dressed seductively, and hanging all over him, every guy's dream in the gym, it just didn't hold his attention like it held others. On the other hand, Kagome left a lot up to the imagination, tempting him physically; emotionally, she already captured him.

Breakfast was as enjoyable as it was going to get with Kikyo around. Everybody seemed to be having fun and the judges made constant rounds with their clipboards, making notes of all the costumes. It turned out that everyone got a kick out of the Justice League costumes. The students kept asking to take pictures with the whole group or just individual shots of certain people. The guys particularly liked having Kagome pose as Wonder Woman on one side and Sango as Hawkgirl on the other. Kagome inwardly wondered how many of these pictures were going to end up on myspace or facebook, but she really didn't care. She was having too much fun. InuYasha did not like the fact that the guys were constantly asking to take pictures with Kagome. If anyone knew the workings of a teenage boy's mind, it was him, and he was sure whatever thoughts going through their heads was not pure. But he couldn't exactly be too criticizing. He was the one with scantily clad girls around him acting like they were his girlfriends. Still, he didn't like it.

"Aww, honey, what's wrong?" Kikyo asked InuYasha, taking a seat in his lap.

"Kikyo, get off of me. I am in no mood."

"InuYasha," she whispered into his ear, "remember why we are doing this."

"I know why we are doing this, but we don't need to be this convincing. Seriously, get off." Kikyo tried to make a cute pout, but InuYasha didn't waver in his resolve. "Come on Kikyo." She gave him one more pleading look, but still no change. She got off and stormed away to a bunch of her girl friends. Someone pulled up a chair next to InuYasha. There was a flash of a black cape and then a grunt as a man sat down. "And what are you suppose to be, Miroku."

"Dude, don't tell me you can't figure it out. Black hat, cape, mask, sword? Come on. I'm Zorro!"

"I just thought you were some poor copy of Batman."

"OUCH InuYasha. Our Ugly Comments Hurt."

"You're an idiot."

"You think I'm the idiot when you just made your girlfriend, the hottest girl in the school, next to Sango of course, mad and walk away."

"I can't help it. She was being annoying. And you're also wrong. She isn't the hottest girl in the school." His eyes instantly searched to find Kagome's figure.

"I'm just kidding man. We all know how Kikyo can get. Hang in there and the fight will blow over."

"I hope not," InuYasha said too low for Miroku to hear.

"Did you say something? Ah, well you can tell me later. I must go find my lovely Hawkgirl."

"You really like Sango, huh?"

"What's not to like? She's beautiful, strong, speaks her mind, and is not afraid to slap me around when I try to cop a feel. I think I'm in love." Miroku held his chest and bent back dramatically. He laughed then said a quick good bye to InuYasha.

"Alright students, listen up!" boomed a voice through the gym. "Our judges have come up with the winners for the costume contest. The winner for the individual costume contest is Jonathon Smith, our Transformer. The group winner was a tough call and so it resulted in a tie between the Justice League group and the Last Supper group. Can we have all winners report to the side of the gym to take pictures for the yearbook. Thanks and you all have about ten minutes before heading to 4th period."

Kikyo's face was extremely annoyed. She went to go yell at the teachers for not choosing her group. Kagome heard the teacher saying she could get away with dressing like that for today but she wasn't going to win after violating so many dress codes. Kagome smiled. At least something went right.

The yearbook students organized the Last Supper group behind the buffet table so that it replicated the painting. It took just a minute to finish with them. They asked Jonathon to act like he was eating a whole plate of pancakes, so he looked as indestructible as a Transformer. Last, Kagome's group was organized into the triangular formation with Superman in the front, Wonder Woman and Batman next to him, Green Lantern and Flash next in the lines, and ending with the Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl. They were all asked to create a heroic dramatic pose and the image was snapped with a digital camera. Everyone broke out into laughter after it was done, poking fun at who had the weirdest pose. That was how the breakfast ended. By the time Kagome finished with school, she decided that she had enough fun in the morning that it made up for the teases she received throughout the day from other students and teachers. Kagome's phone rang as she made her way out of the school.

"Hey InuYasha."

"H-e-l-l-o Kagome," he annunciated so she wouldn't pick oh him for not saying hi when they were on the phone. She laughed at him.

"The dog finally learned a new trick."

"Did I tell you that I didn't like that nickname?"

"Do you know that I don't really care? I think it happens to suit you well."

"Keep insulting me and I may not give you a ride home. Wouldn't you look nice walking home in that outfit?" Kagome grimaced.

"You win this time. Where are you?"

"By the flower shop."

"Okay, I'm just turning the corner." She snapped the phone shut and saw his car parked on the side of the street. She got into the passenger side and then closed the door quickly. She had enough jesting for the day and wanted to get home. She turned to him in the seat. "Don't you look like… a perverted eighty-two year old man, in a bath robe."

"Not my idea, at all. Kikyo just came over this morning with the costume. I didn't even know we were going to dress up."

"Sure," Kagome responded with skepticism.

The car was traveling at a high speed on the street, barely encountering any red lights. Kagome took off her headband and ran her hands through her hair. She undid the cape as well and let it fall off behind her back. Her bare shoulders were smooth and untouched, as was the rest of her body that was showing. InuYasha had a hard time concentrating on the road.

"And you thought I was the eager one. Look at you. Can't even keep your clothes on till we get to your house." InuYasha bantered, trying to break his hold on her.

"For your information, the costume was just becoming a little too confining. I might need to put the cape back on once we get out, it's pretty cold outside." InuYasha pulled to the side of the street in front of the shrine.

"Just wait in here," he instructed. He pressed a button that popped open the trunk. InuYasha stepped out around the car to the back and pulled something out. He then appeared at her door and opened it up. The wind made it's way through the open crack and Kagome immediately try to shield her body from the offending cold. InuYasha offered his unoccupied hand to her, and she took it. After standing up, InuYasha wrapped around her one of his jackets. Although it was a couple sizes too big, Kagome was grateful for the warmth, the good smell that came with it, InuYasha's smell, was just an added bonus. She nestled into the jacket and InuYasha couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in it. InuYasha picked up her stuff and grabbed her hand to walk her to her house. Kagome's hair was whipping wildly around her, so she tucked her head into the jacket a little bit deeper.

"Thanks InuYasha," came a muffled voice from the inside of the jacket.

"No problem." They reached her door and Kagome turned around and ended up in InuYasha's waiting arms.

"You will need to let go of me if you want your jacket back." But Kagome took advantage of the moment and nuzzled into his chest.

"Keep it for now. I like the thought that there is going to be a part of me in your bedroom." Kagome half laughed and half shivered. InuYasha held her body closer. Kagome looked up into his eyes, with a kind of twinkle. She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him. It should have felt awkward, since it had only been a day since they got together, but somehow they fit like two pieces of a whole. How did this happen? Being InuYasha's girlfriend? She had known him since she was a little kid, training together, and never in a million years did she dream that they would end up like this. She enjoyed the tenderness of their kiss for a little longer before the cold got to both of them. Kagome pulled away. She smiled.

"Thanks again. I love you, InuYasha."

"Love you too Kagome. Stay warm." He gave her one more tight squeeze and departed. Kagome watched his figure grow small and disappear down the steps of the shrine.

Never did she fantasize she would see herself yearning for InuYasha as he walked away. Never did she think, she would replay their warm, passionate kisses over and over in her mind. Never did she imagine her heart would beat faster at the sight of him and go crazy at his touch. Never did she envision herself wanting one person so much in her entire life. Never in a million years. Yet, here she was, more hopelessly in love than she ever thought possible.

A/N: I am sorry to say that this will be my last update for a while. I have just started school and my extra time will be limited. I will try to get to it whenever I can but sometimes I may not be able to. I hope you have enjoyed what I put out this summer. It has been my baby, so to speak.

I am not one to hound readers for reviews, but I'm not sure what kind of reception this story is getting. Even just a few words such as 'good job' or 'needs work' would help. Please consider spending the extra minute to tell me how I am doing.

As a side note, the Wonder Woman outfit is basically the same as the TV shows except for the skirt and the long cape, which are my ideas. If I can find a picture to show, I will include it in the next update otherwise you are just going to have to use your imagination. The same goes with the Hawkgirl costume.

So to end my tirade, I want to give sincere thanks for sticking with me so far and I hope you will all continue to do so even if my updates are few and far between.

Ms. S. Hisake


End file.
